Lies and Deceit
by xxashleyxx
Summary: Following 2x01. Elena finds herself caught between two boys, Stefan finds himself caught between two girls, and Damon finds himself caught between them both. RATED M for violence, swearing, sexual scenes. Damon/Elena centric.
1. Chapter One: Reflection

**Title: **Lies and Deceit

**Author: **Ashley

**Pairings:** Damon/Elena, Stefan/Katherine, some minor Stefan/Elena for storyline purposes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The Vampire Diaries or the show itself. This is just fiction purely for fan entertainment. I do however own the ideas and most of the plotlines of the story. Please don't take them.

**A/N:** I figured that it was about time to start writing a VD fanfiction and after the season two premiere, I was inspired. I don't really have much of a summary in all honesty. I don't know where this is going just yet, or how long it will be. I'm not even sure if the title will stay as is. We'll see how it goes.

This all takes place almost directly after the premiere. Flashbacks are in italics. I like flashbacks and I'll probably be using them often. Coupling is basically going to surround Damon/Elena and Stefan/Katherine. If you don't like it, don't read. Damon and Stefan, and possibly even Elena may seem a little OOC, but I need it to be like that to keep with the storyline. This is M rated, so prepare for violence, swearing, graphic sex scenes and lots of drama.

Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter One: Reflection**

Surrounded by dim candle lighting, a glass of scotch in his hand, Damon's heart was breaking. He'd messed up. He'd let himself fall again, after telling himself he wouldn't, after telling himself that her trap was too easy to get into, to avoid her at all costs. He closed his eyes at the memory and a tear rolled down his pale cheek.

_He stood several feet away where she pushed him, panting breathlessly as he asked her with his eyes and his words the one thing he needed to know more than anything else in the world._

"_I just need the truth, just once." He pleaded, pain filling his lonely eyes._

"_Stop," she instructed. "I already know your question...and its answer." She held her hand up to him. "The truth is I've never loved you. It was always Stefan," she breathed, the simple words ripping into him at the core._

Tears stung at his eyes, soon replaced by anger as he whipped his scotch into the fireplace.

* * *

"_Just tell me what you're doing here?" Stefan demanded._

"_Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason?"_

His hands groped at her breasts while his lips travelled down her neck.

Unbeknownst to Katherine and Damon at the time of their heated conversation, Stefan had sat with his back against the connecting wall in the next room, his sensitive ears picking up on their whole ordeal. He heard Katherine's confession to Damon and his non-beating heart sprung up to lodge itself in his throat.

"_It was always Stefan."_

_The moment he heard her heels travel across the floorboards, he rushed out of the room._

"_Katherine!" he called after her._

_She spun to face him. "Stefan?" she questioned. "Were you spying on us?" she smirked with a glint in her eye._

"_Is it true?" he pleaded to know her answer._

_She stepped towards him, reaching her hand up to drift along his jaw line. "Of course it is. It's you. It's always been you. I told you that's why I came back here." He reacted quickly, shoving her against the corridor wall, lips crashing against hers as his hands gripped her petite waist._

That had been almost a week ago, and here he was, having sex with Katherine in his bed, praying to God that Damon wasn't around to hear it. He'd be dead, he knew it. Not just because Katherine basically shattered Damon's heart and not because he was screwing her in their house, but because he was screwing her in their house after she shattered Damon's heart _while_ Elena sat at home, oblivious to the couple's secret trysts.

He couldn't help himself. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. He'd been in love with her for the last century and a half, no matter what he tried to tell himself, and then she came back after all this time, to admit that Damon meant nothing to her and that she had wanted him all along. How could he say no?

* * *

"_You're the liar, Elena. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it. You're lying to me, you're lying to Stefan and most of __all...you're lying to yourself."_

He was right. She knew he was right. From the day she had met Stefan Salvatore, she was intrigued, but from the day she'd met Damon Salvatore, she'd been in lust. Sure, he brought out her anger many times, but she couldn't deny that pounding her heart did, or the butterflies that broke free in her stomach or the sweatiness of her palms when he was too close to her.

"_You're surprised that I thought you'd kiss me back?_ _You can't __imagine__ that I'd believe that you'd want to?"_

Really, she wasn't surprised that he thought she'd kiss him back. Truth be told, she was more surprised at herself because she _would've_ kissed back had it been her. In fact, she thought she'd never stop kissing back, and that scared her.

Her feelings for Stefan were there; they were secured in her heart and she was aware of them. But her feelings for Damon were strangely refreshing and exciting. They scared her, but she liked the feeling. She liked the adrenaline rush she experienced after talking with him. She enjoyed the dizzy feeling that floated through her head after he innocently brushed up against her. She wanted more. She wanted Damon. But she was with Stefan. She had to do the right thing.

Stefan loved her. She knew it and she loved him enough to hide what she felt for Damon from him, to save his heart.

* * *

"_Come on, kiss me or kill me? What'll it be, Damon. We both know you're only capable of one."_

She knew him so well. Now, he'd only wished he'd done the latter while he had the chance. She stumbled back into his life after 145 years, shoved him to the floor and moaned against him. His lower half outweighed his brain as he ground into her and his lips fell to hers. Thanks to that, he'd been all screwed up in the head, visited Elena and royally fucked up with her.

He really liked her, so much. Scratch that. He loved her. It wasn't because she reminded him of Katherine. Actually, she was the polar opposite of Katherine. Katherine was a conniving, menacing, insensitive bitch and now, he was well aware of the fact. Elena was soft, sweet, thoughtful, kind and most of all, she seemed to understand him; she was willing to dig deeper, past the rough and cold exterior that he forced upon himself and find the man that he used to be; the man that Katherine came along and changed.

"_Stop it, you're better than this, come on," Elena pleaded with him, while attempting to shove him off of her._

"_That's where you're wrong," he breathed._

He shook his head at the memory. No, she was right. He was better than this. He was better than the moping and the crying, the pining and the sadness. He really thought that he loved Katherine. All these years, all he wanted was one more kiss, one more caress, one more moment, but he'd been ignoring the fact that all along, she used both brothers. If Stefan was strong enough to walk away, he could too. He stood up from the lounge chair and climbed the stairs. He was going to see Elena. He was going to apologize. He was going to make this better.

* * *

"_I was never in love with you, Katherine. You compelled me. None of my feelings were real."_

"I lied," he stated while he pushed himself in and out of her.

Her eyes flew open at the comment that broke the silence. "What are you talking about?" she moaned to him.

"I've always been in love with you, Katherine. You may have compelled me to keep your secret, but I was always true when it came to my feelings for you."

"Not now, Stefan," she groaned, rolling her eyes before closing them.

"Okay, but," he grunted, lifting one of her legs to rest on his shoulder. "I just thought that you should know how–"

She pulled his face to hers to kiss him and stop him from talking. She didn't care what he had to say right now.

* * *

"Oh, Stefan...yes...mm."

Damon's still heart fell down to his stomach and he felt like he'd just thrown up a little inside of his mouth. Of course. Just add another shitty thing to his "List of Shitty Things that Happened to Damon This Week." He just_ had_ to walk by Stefan's room as he made love to Elena, while really he'd give anything to be doing the same to her.

"Katherine..." Stefan groaned out, "Oh, I love you so much..."

Damon's eyes went wide. _Katherine?_ Did he hear right? Anger boiled up in him until he was sure steam was flying out of his ears. He slid the door open an inch, cringing at its small creak, peering in to catch a glimpse of the affair. Sure enough, he could recognize the tightly curled hair unlike Elena's straight locks, and he felt the stiff, cold air that he often seemed to find surrounding Katherine. Her voice was deeper, darker, and unlike that of Elena's. He pulled the door back into place and stormed out of the house. Obviously, both Stefan and Elena were over or Elena was being lied to. Either way, he needed to see her.

* * *

He thought he would pop into her bedroom again, but figured he probably wasn't welcome this time, you know after throwing himself at her amidst a depressive and angry state and then killing her brother. So he knocked on the front door.

Jeremy answered it almost immediately.

"Elena doesn't want to see you," he stated as a matter of fact, guarding the entryway.

Normally, he would have shoved him aside and walked right in but, "Jeremy, please. I need to talk to her. It's really important."

"Yeah, sure it is. Are you here to make a move or just snap my neck again?"

"Really, it's important, and urgent."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and stepped away from the door, "She's in her room," he threw back while turning around to walk into the kitchen.

Damon closed the front door behind him and found his way to Elena's bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, so he knocked while simultaneously letting himself in. Elena jumped to her feet.

"Damon, I swear, get out of my house, or I'll call Stefan to come and kick you out," she threatened quickly.

"Elena, I just wanted to–"

"I don't want to hear it!" She cut him off. "I don't want to hear your excuses or your bullshit or your rude comments, I just want to be left alone." She paused, staring at him. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that she saw hurt in his ice blue eyes. "Anyway," she continued, "I'm waiting for Stefan, and he'll probably get pissed if he finds you here bothering me."

"Um, speaking of Stefan, has he been around much lately?" Damon asked, nonchalant.

"What'd you mean?" she asked confused.

"I just mean...since Katherine came around," his blood boiled at the mention of her name, "has he been by much?'

"No, actually, that's why he's coming over today. I asked him about it, but he said you'd been all depressed and mopey and he wanted to make sure you weren't suicidal, or more likely, _homicidal_."

"Oh, he...told you that?" he played along. Truth being, he'd barely seen Stefan himself. There was no way he was secretly _watching over him_ to help chase away his _sorrows_.

"Yeah, he did," she said. "Now, why are you here?" she demanded an answer.

"I, uh, I just wanted to...apologize, Elena." He started, sitting himself down on the edge of her bed.

Elena looked shocked. "Go on," she sighed, sitting down a few feet away, posture mimicking his hunched over look.

"I was an asshole. I never should have come at you like that and Jeremy, I'm sorry about that. I was just, so angry at _her_ and...I was angry at you for not...feeling the same way as me and...I just, wanted to let you know, I'm sorry and I...yeah. I think that's what I came to say..." he looked down, seemingly content in what he'd said.

"You don't have much experience in apologizing do you?" she smiled towards him.

He didn't notice. His head was down and he shook it "no" in response to her question.

"Well, if that's all, then um, I think you should go before Stefan gets here, but, I...I accept your apology and I guess I understand. I mean, you were angry and you don't have much practise holding in your angry emotions and stuff. But, Damon, next time be careful. One day you won't be able to take this kind of stuff back," she warned him.

"Elena," he started, his eyes rising to meet her alerted ones. She nodded her head, awaiting his following words. "Can you, uh, promise me something?"

She shrugged, "I guess that depends..."

"If you love Stefan, can you just make sure that he's...honest with you?" She looked confused. "I mean, I know this sounds strange but...just, don't let him take advantage of you." He finished while standing and walking a step closer to her.

He was right. This was strange. She didn't understand the relevance behind his comment but she nodded in response anyway.

"Thank you, Elena," he whispered as he laid a gentle kiss upon the crown of her head. He slowly walked out, returning the door to the ajar format he'd originally pushed it from.

Elena lifted a hand to where he'd kissed her as the butterflies erupted in her stomach.


	2. Chapter Two: Lying

**A/N:** Just a short update for now. I want to thank everybody who's added this story to their favourites/alerts, etc. and thank those who took the time to write reviews for me. It means a lot. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The Vampire Diaries or the show itself. This is just fiction purely for fan entertainment. I do however own the ideas and most of the plotlines of the story. Please don't take them.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Lying**

"I've missed you," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, pecking his cheek lightly.

"I've missed you, too," he whispered, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. It's just...Damon..."

She stopped him. "No, I completely understand. He came by earlier you know..."

"And?" Stefan prodded.

"Apologized," she finished.

"Damon...apologized? For what?"

"Honestly, I thought you would've sent him. It was for when he almost attacked me the other day. Oh, and he apologized for killing Jeremy, too."

"Weird..." he muttered.

"Yeah..." she agreed before sliding her hands down his chest. "So, did you maybe want to go out and get a bite to eat, or...?"

"Actually," he started, smirking at her, "I was thinking, we could stay in..." He kissed her cheek, sliding his lips down to where her neck met her shoulder.

"I think we should," she smiled, moving to unbutton his shirt.

He kissed her, quickly pushing her backwards until they both fell onto her bed. His hands stroked her stomach as they pushed her shirt all the way off of her. She helped him shrug his shirt off of his shoulders and she rid him of his jeans.

Before either knew it, they were fully naked.

"Stefan...you feel...so good," Elena moaned, leaning her cheek against his.

"Gah," he buried his face in the crook of her neck, "you're amazing." The words vibrated along her neck, sending shivers up and down her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him deeper inside of her.

"Stefan," she breathed, "I'm so close..." she stated as she felt the familiar tingling in the pit of her stomach.

"Me too, baby," he replied, covering her lips with his own as he sped up his pace. He felt her walls closing in around him and he panted against her neck. She came with a loud moan of his name, dragging her nails down from his shoulders along his torso.

"Mmkathrmm..."

Elena's eyes popped open. "What?" she panted out.

"Hmm?" he replied, sleepily.

"What did you say?" she tried again.

"I...I don't think they were actual words," he smiled lazily.

She forced a smile back as he rolled off to her side, wrapping his arms around her waist. She could swear he said Katherine. Or she could just be really paranoid. She shrugged it off to her ears playing tricks on her as she cuddled up to his side, drifting into a quiet slumber.

* * *

He couldn't stand it anymore. He'd been trying so hard to block it all out: the moaning, the scraping of the furniture along the hardwood floors, the popping of buttons, and the smacking of lips. Curse super-hearing. It was making him physically sick. The worst part of it all was that he never knew who it was going to be, Katherine or Elena. Stefan definitely kept him guessing.

He walked through the front door, slamming it shut behind him. He passed by the sofa where the secret couple were making out aggressively.

_Gag._

"Isn't Elena supposed to be on her way?" Damn asked the couple.

"She should be here any second," Katherine growled against Stefan's neck from her place in his lap.

"And you two decided to do this here and now to ensure that she finds out?"

Stefan gripped Katherine's thighs and lifted her off of him despite her whine in protest, depositing her on the sofa.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that, Damon," Stefan started, walking towards his brother.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked confused.

"When Elena gets here, can you tell her I had...something to do?" he winked at his brother, nodding his head in Katherine's direction.

"I'm not participating in your disgusting _affair_, especially when Elena is the victim here," Damon shouted.

"You're not _participating_ in my _affair_, and please, don't call it that."

Damon looked bewildered. "Really? You're an idiot. _This_," he emphasized, directing his open hand to Katherine and then Stefan himself, "is an affair. This is the definition of _adultery_. Normally, I'd be all for multiple women, but not when the one getting hurt is Elena. She deserves better than this. She deserves better than you."

"Then why don't you just tell her about me, Katherine and our _affair_?" he questioned in an equally loud tone, fingers curving as he put the word affair in air quotes.

"Because I shouldn't have to," he emphasized forcefully. "I shouldn't have to be the one to break her heart because you're being a jackass. You should," Damon announced. "Have fun screwing your manipulative whore," he growled, narrowing his eyes at Katherine, while he turned to leave.

"I love you, too, Damon," Katherine called back with a smirk slipping onto her face.

Before Damon could come up with a smart-ass reply, the couple sped upstairs, a door slamming roughly in the distance. Damon sighed and hung his head. Elena needed to know, but he couldn't do it. He didn't understand what the hell had gotten into his brother. His normally cool-headed, smart thinking brother had flown out the window and been replaced with a lying, cheating, son of a bitch, for once in the longest time, leaving Damon to be the responsible one.

* * *

A knock vibrated the front door. Damon got up off the lounge chair and walked grimly towards it. He knew who it was going to be and he was for once _not_ excited to see her.

"Damon. Hi," Elena let a small smile grace her lips, "Is Stefan ready to go?"

"Uh..." _Moment of Truth, Damon._ "Something...came up, and he had to take care of it." He cringed at the irony of his statement. "He told me to tell you he was really,_ really_ sorry..."

"Oh."

He could see her shoulders fall and her excitement quickly deflate. His heart sank down to his stomach.

"Can I...maybe come in anyway?" she asked, her voice small.

He heard something upstairs crash to the floor, vibrating the ceiling above them ever so slightly. "Actually–"

"What was that?" She cut him off.

"What was what? I didn't hear anything." He quickly stated, shoving her further out the front door. "As I was going to say, actually, I think you and I should go out somewhere. If Stefan's going to ruin your plans, the least I could do it keep you company tonight," he smiled, his often seen charm shining through.

"Damon...I don't know. I mean..."

"Elena, please?" He batted his almost silver eyes at her. "Can't we just...be friends? Play some pool at The Grill or take a walk through the park?"

"You want to take a walk through the park?" she asked incredulously.

He paused. "Okay, so I wanna play pool. We'll hit the park next time," he lied.

"I didn't know you enjoyed long walks through the park. Yeah," she decided quickly, "I might have to hold you to that someday." She smiled before turning to leave. He neglected to follow her. "Aren't we playing pool?" she called from over her shoulder.

His face lit up ever so slightly, "Yeah...yeah I guess so." He quickly walked to catch up with her, hopping in the front seat of her car.

_One brother's loss is another brother's gain._ Damon thought to himself, looking up at Stefan's bedroom window as Elena drove off.


	3. Chapter Three: Closer

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while to get this out. Real life's been getting in the way of my fanfiction life. I have quite a few parts of this story written and ready, now I'm basically just working on getting the filler in to let it all flow following some sort of plot. Thanks again to everyone who added this story to their alerts and thanks to everyone who's reviewing. It keeps me wanting to write. Enjoy and don't forget to comment!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The Vampire Diaries or the show itself. This is just fiction purely for fan entertainment. I do however own the ideas and most of the plotlines of the story. Please don't take them.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Closer**

He rushed at the half open door, slamming her back into it to push it open. His kneecaps hit the foot of the bed and he dropped her roughly down onto it. He sped out of his clothes, remaining in his boxers before laying himself down to hover over her body. His hands reached for the hem of her corset-like top and he slowly inched it up past her bellybutton, his fingertips gracing her cool skin. He leaned his head down to place his lips on her, kisses slowly inched up along her torso.

She growled at him, "What are you doing?"

"I..." he shrugged.

She pulled her own top off and started to go for the button on her jeans. He grabbed at her hands, halting her movements.

"Katherine..." he sighed, sitting up at her hips. "Can't we just...go slowly…this time?"

She shook her head, "No." His eyebrows furrowed.

"Stefan, I need it. Now," she demanded, shoving him backwards so that she could sit atop his body instead. "No nice, tender foreplay. Just sex," she told him bluntly.

She clamped her lips down over his, sliding her tongue abruptly into his mouth. He groaned and gave in. What else was he to do?

She reached into his boxers and held him. His eyes closed at the pleasure that erupted inside of him. She started to stroke him slowly and felt him harden in her hand. She smiled before shoving his boxers to his knees. He helped her pull them off and he rolled them back over so he was on top of her again.

"Fuck me, Stefan," she growled. He smirked at her while he reached to pull her jeans and panties off of her. He took hold of himself and stroked her entrance. She spread her legs wider, arching her back. "Please..." she moaned.

He slammed into her, his eyes slamming shut equally as hard. "Oh, Katherine..." he muttered as he started to slide in and out of her. "You're so...feels good..."

She smiled, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. "I know," she sighed.

He reached at his neck for her hands, pulling them down and pressing them to the bed. He settled his head in the crook of her neck and laced his fingers with hers. She felt him smile and lay a soft kiss against her neck. She rolled her eyes before shutting them. She'd allow that for now, but she wasn't letting herself give in, yet. She had too much work still to be done.

* * *

He picked her up, his strong hand gripping her waist, and placed her on the green felt of the pool table. He pushed her down until she was flat on her back. He climbed on top of her, his weight pushing her harder into the table below. Her legs itched from the uncomfortable scratch of the cheap felt lining but she wasn't complaining.

His hands shoved her skirt up to fold across her hips as he spread her legs with his knees. Her eyes slipped closed in anticipation of what he would do next.

Nothing.

Her eyes popped open with a groan. He smirked from above her.

"Is there a problem, Elena?" Damon questioned.

"Hurry, before somebody sees us," she whispered.

"Elena," he chuckled loudly, looking around the half-empty Grill, "no need to worry. If they haven't noticed by now, they're blind..." he stated, sliding his lips down the smooth skin of her flushed neck. This caused a loud _Damon_ to resonate from deep within her throat.

"Or deaf," he smiled. "Elena," he started. She failed to reply, her hips rising to meet his. "What do you want from me?"

"You know what I want," she whispered.

"But I want to hear you say it," he whispered back, his mouth mere centimetres from her ear. She trembled beneath him.

"Damon..."

"Yes?"

"Damon...DAMON!"

He shook his head, snapping out of his daze. His eyes focused ahead of him and he realized he must have been daydreaming. _Too bad._

"What?"

"What's wrong with you?" she asked him, eyebrows slanted across her eyes.

"Nothing. I was just...nothing. Let's play pool."

"We've _been_ playing pool. And if you hadn't realized that, no wonder I've won three times already."

"It was a fluke," he urged.

"Three times?" she asked in a tone close to sarcasm.

"Whatever. How about a fourth?" he asked, hopeful.

"I, uh...really think I should be getting home," she stated, her voice lowering a little.

"Oh, okay. That's...that's cool."

"Want a ride home?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah I do."

* * *

Stefan lay next to Katherine, his breath still slightly catching in his throat.

"You're amazing. You know that right?" He asked her, hardly able to contain his smile.

She neglected to say a word as she rolled onto her side, facing away from him. He didn't seem to take notice of her lack of interest and so he kept on talking.

"Why did you wait so long to come back to me?" he questioned. She shrugged her shoulders from her position on the bed.

"I don't feel like talking right now, Stefan. Ask me again some other time," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Oh...okay." He rolled his body towards her again, his chest pressing against her back as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. She felt her hands, not of her own accord, reach up grasp at his arms holding her close.

* * *

Elena parked the car in front of the Salvatore house again.

"Home, sweet home," Damon muttered, really not looking forward to seeing Stefan and Katherine going at it again. Hopefully they tired each other out for the evening.

Elena laughed. "I had fun, Damon. Surprisingly."

"Surprisingly? You thought we wouldn't have fun? Well, I'm sorry that I outdid your expectations of me, Elena," he smiled.

A calming silence filled the vehicle as neither party moved.

"Damon..." Elena started.

"Yeah?" he asked in return, hopeful for some reason at what she'd say next.

"Can you...I mean, if he's around, can you tell Stefan that I missed him tonight?"

His non-beating heart sank deep within his chest. "Yeah. Yeah, I will." He opened the car door. "Goodnight, Elena."

"Night, Damon."

He trudged up the path from the driveway to the front door of the house, turning around once more to wave at her before her car pulled away into the distance.

He opened the door, closed it and leaned his body back up against it, eyes closing.

"How was your date?" Katherine spoke, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

His eyes flew open at her voice. His eyes narrowed and he ignored her question, walking away towards his blood supply. She followed along. He poured himself a glass before slumping into the chair next to him.

"What a gentleman, not pouring me a glass."

"I don't associate with conniving bitches."

"Really, Damon...you're going to have to let it all go sometime or another," she smirked, sitting down on the arm rest of his chair.

"What's going on between you and Stefan?" he questioned, angrily.

"Why? Are you upset I'm stealing your poor little Stefan away from you?"

"No," he announced. "I'm upset that you're making him play Elena the way he is. She really trusts him. I don't know what you're doing to him, or what your intentions are, but I know you, and I know they're not good."

"You don't know me, Damon, as much as you try to tell yourself." She stood. "And I'm not telling you what I'm doing with him, because it's none of your business," she stated, starting to walk away.

"When you get back to Stefan's bed, tell him his girlfriend misses him."

She waved her hand at him as she walked away, heading back up the stairs to where Stefan was waiting for her.


	4. Chapter Four: Guilt

**A/N:** This chapter's a little shorter than the previous one, but it's just more of a filler before the good stuff. Hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter up before the end of the weekend, possibly another one sometime next week to help hold everyone over for that damn week-long hiatus VD decided to have. Enjoy and don't forget to leave me some feedback when you're done. I really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The Vampire Diaries or the show itself. This is just fiction purely for fan entertainment. I do however own the ideas and most of the plotlines of the story. Please don't take them.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Guilt**

Elena lay on her bed, body clad in pyjama shorts and a tank top, clutching her teddy bear to her chest. It had been two weeks since her "date" with Damon. _No,_ she thought to herself, _it wasn't a date._ She'd been spending a lot of time with Damon lately. To tell you the truth, she'd been spending more time with Damon than with Stefan. But that wasn't her fault. Stefan had been the one who was MIA. She'd tried calling him and going over to see him but he never answered his phone or was never there when she visited. It was always Damon. Damon answered the phone to blow her off for Stefan. He always answered the door when she knocked, insisting that they go hang out or something. She was beginning to get suspicious.

Suspicious of what? She didn't really know. She just knew that she needed to stop spending so much time with Damon. She didn't think her head could take it anymore.

He'd suddenly gotten so...clingy? It was as if he couldn't leave her alone; as if he needed to supervise her if she couldn't be with Stefan, as if he had to keep her occupied while Stefan was gone. The worst part was that she liked it. You know that heart-pounding, butterflies flying, head-spinning feeling? Yeah, he gave her that every time he was with her. It was driving her insane. She loved Stefan. She knew she did. At least, she _thought_ she knew she did. It was all so damn confusing. But here she was again, lying in bed thinking of how Damon made her feel instead of dreaming happy dreams of her lovely life with Stefan.

She felt a gust of cold wind fill her bedroom and she turned toward the window, curtains blowing in the cool night breeze. She shivered and groaned, getting up to slam the damn window closed. She turned back around and almost let out a scream.

"DAMON!" she scolded in a harsh whisper. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was bored, and Stefan and Ka–" he stopped himself, feigning a cough, "and Stefan wasn't home, so I decided to come over and bug you."

"Well, that's great Damon, but I'm really tired and I'm gonna go to sleep...so, it would be nice if you'd kindly let yourself out."

He sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll just ask you tomorrow then." He stood from her desk chair and walked back towards the window he'd entered from.

"What?" she asked puzzled. "You wanted to ask me something?"

He nodded slightly. "It's not important, though. It can wait."

She sat down on her bed in her previous location, "No, no! Ask me now," she insisted.

"Well, somebody's eager," he smiled before sitting on the edge of her bed.

They shared a moment of silence, Elena anxiously awaiting his question and Damon struggling to find out how to ask it without it being weird.

"Just...spit it out, Damon," Elena insisted again.

"Why do you like Stefan?" he asked, his eyes searching hers.

"What?" she asked, finding the question strange and oddly off topic even though a topic had not yet been established.

"Just what I asked: why do you like Stefan? I mean, what is it about him that you like?"

"Damon, I..." she paused, "Why would you want to know that?"

He shrugged. "I'm just wondering. Just, tell me the first thing that comes to mind."

She smiled, looking to her legs crossed beneath her, "His honesty...loyalty. I could trust him with my life, and he always tells me everything. He's so open even though he has every reason not to be."

Damon's cringing had begun when she had first started her reply. "That's what I thought," he murmured to himself.

"Is that the answer you figured? Or were...looking for?" She asked, her eyes meeting his again.

"So, if he had something he was hiding, you'd want to know right?" he concluded with a sigh.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Damon," she started, sternly, "Is there something I should know?"

He looked at her confused face, her anxious eyes. He couldn't tell her. Not yet. Not now. "No..." he lied, "nothing important. I think I'm just gonna go now. I'll see you tomorrow or something." He stood and walked to the window, reaching to push it open.

"Okay..." she murmured.

"Goodnight, Elena," he almost whispered as he flew out the window, closing it behind him just as quickly as he went.

_Now _that_ was odd._ Elena sighed to herself, reaching to turn off her bedside lamp and rolling to her side. She closed her eyes and fell right to sleep.

* * *

"So..." Stefan spoke into the silence. "I think I'm going to tell Elena...about us."

Katherine's eyes shot towards him as she raised herself up to rest on her elbows. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah...I think she should know. Shouldn't she?"

"Well," Katherine laughed. "She's not going to like it...so you'll have to deal with that..."

He furrowed his eyebrows, sitting up from his earlier lying down position in the bed. "I mean...it's not like I'm telling her just so I'll stop feeling all this guilt...which I do feel by the way." He reached under the covers for her hand. "I know that this is what I want...and I know you're in it for real this time right?"

"Of course," she insisted, returning to lie down on her side, facing away from him. A smirk appeared on her face that Stefan was unable to see as he snuggled up behind her.


	5. Chapter Five: Regret

**A/N:** This took a little longer than I anticipated but I was stuck writing and re-writing it. It's been a while since I've written the smutty stuff, so bear with me. I sound like a broken record, but thanks again to everyone adding this story to their alerts and myself to their favourite authors/story and double thanks to those who are taking the time to write me comments and reviews. It really means so much. With that said, here's part five.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The Vampire Diaries or the show itself. This is just fiction purely for fan entertainment. I do however own the ideas and most of the plotlines of the story. Please don't take them.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Regret?**

Damon walked into the main living room and a frown appeared on his face.

"Katherine..." he greeted, sullenly, moving around the sofa she was sitting on.

"I've been waiting for you, Damon," she stated with a smile.

He let out a loud, sarcastic chuckle. "Oh, Katherine. If only you'd realize that I _don't_ look forward to seeing you."

She stood up and walked towards him. "Oh, come on Damon. We all know that deep down inside of you," she emphasized by poking him in the chest, "you still want me." She smirked and turned away from him.

He repeated his sarcastic laugh. "Oh, of course I do, Katherine. I just...I can't live without you! And you're with Stefan now, and it just breaks my heart!" He played, sarcastically, flipping his hand against his forehead in fake distress.

She turned back around to face him. "Laugh all you want, but I know the truth." She walked towards him, standing only a few centimetres away. "You're still in love with me," she insisted.

Damon looked her straight in the eye but didn't say a word.

* * *

Elena knocked on the door of the Salvatore mansion. "Stefan?" she called out against the wood. She got no reply. "Damon?" she tried, her voice a little louder. She checked the doorknob, knowing anyway that it would turn and open the door without resistance.

She stepped over the threshold and let herself into the dim hallway. She looked around and listened for any sound of movement. "Stefan?" she tried again. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Where the hell was everybody?

* * *

"Katherine...get out of my face," Damon spat.

"No."

"Katherine," he threatened, his voice tense.

She shoved him against the back of the sofa and stood between his legs, pressing herself against him. "I want you, Damon." She stated, her eyes focusing intently on his.

"You just said a few weeks ago how it was _Stefan_, Katherine. You can't play around with me like you do with him. I'm not stupid, and I know that you're lying. So get off me, and just go back to fucking with Stefan."

She smiled as she gripped his cheeks and pulled his mouth down to hers.

* * *

Elena's heels clicked quietly along the hardwood floors as she started checking rooms for either of the boys. She stopped abruptly when she walked into the living room and saw Damon kissing Katherine. Her jaw dropped involuntarily as her feet shuffled to a stop. She saw Damon open his eyes and they landed right on her. His eyebrows shot up as well as his arms as he moved to shove Katherine off of him. Before he could say a word, Elena was out of the room. He heard the heels of her boots clicking down the hall back to the front door and he growled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he questioned Katherine angrily as he rushed to follow Elena.

Katherine was left alone in the living room, smirking at her accomplishment.

Damon sped outside and stood at the driver's window of Elena's car. She'd fastened her seatbelt and turned the key before noticing him. She looked up at him but drove away before he could get a word out.

* * *

She got home frustrated, for a number of reasons. First of all, why was Katherine in their house? She thought all three of them shared a mutual hatred for her. Obviously, leading to point two, Damon felt something for her and was willing to go for it. Third, why didn't Damon just tell her? Yeah, she'd be mad but, now she was furious that he'd jumped around the point and never told her the truth. But mainly, none of those things mattered. What mattered was that she was hurt, but she shouldn't be. She shouldn't care that Damon was with Katherine. That was none of her business. She was with Stefan and Damon could do whatever the hell he wanted with whoever the hell he could find.

She unlocked the front door and stepped inside. She called out for Jeremy and Jenna but got no reply. It was late, she was tired and she was alone. Definitely time to go to bed and forget about today. She kicked off her boots and shuffled her feet up the stairs. She got to her room and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Damon, you've got to stop sneaking into my house," she announced angrily, slamming her door shut behind her.

He stood from her bed and rushed towards her.

"Elena...what you saw," he started frantically. She cut him off.

"Damon, it's none of my business." She started to walk away from him. "You and _Katherine_," she emphasized angrily, "can do whatever you guys want to. I'm not getting involved." She peeled off her cardigan and laid it on her desk chair.

"No, that's just it Elena. I–"

"Damon," she cut him off again, "I don't want to hear it."

He sighed. "You're mad."

"Of course I'm mad!" she shouted, turning around to face him. "Why wouldn't you tell me something like this?" she questioned, contradicting her previous statement knowingly, her voice resonating the sadness mixed with anger that she felt.

"I thought you just said that it was none of your business," he stated.

"Yeah...yeah, that's what I said, but I mean...we're friends. Aren't we, Damon?" He nodded. "And I mean...something like this...I'd want to know."

"Elena, I know that's not the real reason that you're mad."

"What?" she asked, her eyes widening slightly, her heart speeding up its beat.

"Elena...I know that it might be confusing for you...and that you might be scared, but I feel the same way."

She looked puzzled, so he continued as he stepped closer to her, invading her personal space.

"Elena, I'm in love with you. And I know you're in love with me, too!" She shook her head quickly, stumbling back a few steps. He reached out and gripped her arms, pulling her back to him.

"No," she murmured.

"Yes, Elena. Why else would you be this angry? Just...let yourself feel for once. Be honest with me and mostly with yourself. I _know_ this is what you want."

"No," she insisted, "no, Damon. It's not what I want. I love Stefan. I'm with Stefan and–"

"HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU!" he shouted, a lot louder than he should have.

Her eyebrows furrowed and a frown appeared on her face.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "it's just...Elena, please listen to me. I'm _in love_ with you. I have been for the longest time. Please..." He leaned closer to her slowly, his lips inching closer to hers, giving her time to run away.

She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. His lips pressed softly, yet firmly against hers, his hands removing themselves from her arms and placing themselves on her cheeks. He pulled away slightly, hearing her sigh.

"Elena," he started. "I'm not with Katherine. _She_ kissed _me_. Believe me...I want _nothing_ to do with her." Elena opened her eyes and looked up at him. The sincerity in his voice and the sadness in his eyes had her believing him in a second. She reached up to grip at his neck and she pulled him down to her, kissing him of her own free will.

His eyes closed slowly, his lips responding to hers. She ran her tongue along his lips and he silently allowed her entrance into his mouth. His hands fell to her hips as their tongues caressed each other's. He pushed her backwards, the backs of her legs hitting the foot of her bed. She frantically reached for the buttons on his shirt and she tugged them out of their holes. He shoved at her tank top, his fingers attempting to rip it from her body. He smirked as she shoved his hands away and pulled it off herself.

He grabbed at her thighs, picking her up easily and dropping her hastily on the bed before tugging at his jeans. He climbed on top of her, his hurried kisses running down her collarbone and across her shoulder.

Neither said a word as the final remnants of clothing were stripped from their bodies.

Damon held himself at her entrance as he looked up at her. She nodded her head slightly and he pushed himself inside her with one quick thrust. Elena moaned loudly at the initial feeling, her eyes closing in response.

It was fast, and nearly right after it has begun they were both almost at their peak.

"Elena..." Damon groaned out. "I've wanted this..." he whispered, "for so long."

She smiled but shook her head and pressed her finger to his lips. "Shhh," she instructed him. Her hands wove themselves into his hair, tugging his face to hers, his cheek pressing against hers. They came together quickly, Damon's body falling to rest on top of hers. Her sated smile fell to a straight face, followed by a frown.

Damon rolled off her and pressed up against her side. He closed his eyes with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips leaving a soft kiss at the side of her neck.

She felt him slowly fall asleep and when he did, she let the first of her tears fall down her face.


	6. Chapter Six: Forget

**A/N:** I'm sorry. I know it's been a while since my last update. I came across some writers block but then hammered out this update for you guys last night. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The Vampire Diaries or the show itself. This is just fiction purely for fan entertainment. I do however own the ideas and most of the plotlines of the story. Please don't take them.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Forget**

Elena woke up to the warm feeling of the sun shining against her face. Her eyes remained closed as she smiled. She'd slept great. She couldn't remember the last time she had woken up this happy. She then registered the heavy arm draped over her middle and the chest flush against her back. Her eyes flew open as she remembered the events of late last night.

"Morning." She felt the words mumbled against her neck. She found herself holding her breath and closing her eyes. She wasn't ready to face him.

"Elena," he yawned. "I know you're awake. I can hear your heartbeat, you know." He smiled, snuggling closer to her body.

Elena cursed the quick thumping in her chest and she slowly opened her eyes while rolling onto her back. She pulled the bed sheet tightly around her still naked form. She stared up at the ceiling and let out a groan.

"Damon, what the hell did we do last night?" she asked, shaking her head, her hair spreading out across the pillow beneath her.

He smirked, crawling on top of her. "Does that mean you need a re-enactment?" he questioned kissing her cheek. She turned her eyes away from him to avoid seeing his very nude body. It was bad enough she could feel him. She didn't need to see him, too.

"Damon," she scolded. "We can't do this."

His kisses started to trail down along her neck and collarbone to the center of her chest before he looked her in the eye. "But we can," he smirked. It was okay last night?" he asked confused.

"No, it wasn't okay last night...and it's still not okay today."

"But you liked it," he prodded, attempting to pull the sheet off of her.

She swatted at his hand while shaking her head no.

"Elena..." he continued.

She gulped and shook her head again. "We can't," she barely whispered, her eyes shifting back and forth.

He nodded his head, his hand gripping her hip through the thin sheet. "We can," he assured her, his lips mere centimetres from hers. She silently shook her head this time. He could see her internal struggle but knew he was breaking her down.

His lips travelled to her ear, "Elena..." his voice lowered, tone at a whisper, "I can make you feel so good..."

She shivered at his closeness. He placed his lips to hers. He didn't kiss her. He simply waited for her to respond.

He didn't have to wait long.

She felt her lips moving against his even after repeatedly instructing them not to. And when his tongue slid along her lower lip, she let him in without hesitation. Elena could feel him hardening against her thigh and she moaned into his mouth. He smiled against her lips in response.

He reached for her hands tightly clutching the sheet around her chest and laced his fingers with hers, holding them gently above her head. She sighed at the strangely affectionate gesture. He soon released her hands and lips as his fingers travelled down to the edge of the sheet.

"Damon," she sighed. "What about Stefan?" she questioned, eyes remaining shut.

"I don't about him care, and neither should you," he told her as he tugged at the sheet still wrapped tightly around her body. "Besides, I can give you everything you want. For example, how many orgasms do you want, Elena?" he asked with a smirk.

Her eyes popped open and looked straight into his.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Hmm?" he prodded.

She shook her head. There was no way she was discussing this with him. It was bad enough she was lying here naked with him, when she should be at the boarding house, down the hall, lying naked with Stefan.

"Give me a number..." he chuckled slightly.

"One..." she whispered, almost like a question.

"One?" he scoffed. "I can give you any number of orgasms you could possibly want today, and you ask for one?"

She smiled internally. There was the cocky Damon she knew. She squeezed her eyes shut again.

He smiled, "We'll start small. Let's aim for three," he kissed her cheek before yanking the sheet off of her body and settling between her legs.

He trailed his fingers from her collarbone down along her breasts to her hips while he showered her body with kisses.

The desire she felt for him, added to knowing this was so wrong had already built her up and his constant kisses weren't helping to bring her down. He kissed around her right nipple, his hand caressing her left; kneading it softly in his palm before sucking the nipple between his lips. He nibbled at her lightly with blunt teeth. His kisses slowly fell down to her bellybutton and she squirmed in delight against his lips. His hands spread her legs and she could feel her belly starting to tremble. He kissed her inner thigh and reached a finger up to run down her opening. Her hands gripped as his shoulders and he pushed one finger inside of her.

Before he could do more, she felt her first small orgasm shake through her body.

Damon couldn't contain his laughter. "Seriously?" he questioned aloud.

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked away in embarrassment.

"Gah, you're adorable," he breathed. "This is going to be easier than I thought."

He started to move his finger that was still inside her and she moaned at the continuation of his motions. He said no words as he moved to place his lips directly on her clit, making her body arch up in response to his unanticipated action. He worked his tongue around his unrelenting finger, relishing in the sweet sighs and delicious moans coming from Elena's mouth. He added another finger inside of her and started to gently suck on her clit, softly moaning against her, leading an appreciative vibration up her body from her core.

He quickened the pace of his fingers before suddenly removing them, replacing them with his tongue which he pushed inside of her steadily. Her back arched again and she gripped at his hair, pulling his head strongly against her. He smirked as he lapped at her wetness. He felt her inner muscles clench again, smiling at his soon-to-be accomplishment.

She felt her toes curl and her eyes flutter closed as she could no longer watch the escapade. She felt her muscles tighten and the delightful release following and a sated smile appeared on her lips.

She sighed, "Damon..." she pulled him up, his forehead resting against hers.

"If you think we're done, Elena," he started, "you're wrong," he finished, smirking while sliding the head of his manhood against her opening.

She nodded in regards to his unspoken request and he braced himself above her before slowly, gently pushing himself inside her. His eyes closed in response, revelling in the perfect way he fit. He really hoped that she didn't change her mind, didn't run away when they were through because he didn't know how he could go on knowing that she would never allow this magnificent feeling to overcome him again. He slid himself in to the hilt and kissed her lips.

"Just...give me a minute," he sighed against her. He needed to remember this exact moment forever.

She nodded as he rested his head near her shoulder. He started to slide himself all the way out, followed by pushing himself all the way back in.

Elena's eyebrows furrowed again, her heart swelling at the way he was so gentle with her. It was the last thing she'd expected. He seemed to be the polar opposite of gentle and she figured sex would be the same way. But it was as if he was making love to her. Her eyes widened at the thought. No. Not love. _This was an accident_, she attempted to convince herself. This will be the last time and then she'll tell him to forget it ever happened and that she loves Stefan and that they need to just go back to the way they were. She shook her head at herself.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked, seeing the internal conflict return to her again.

She shook her head again, this time at him and without words wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure?" he asked, stilling his movements.

"Yeah. Yes...keep going," she urged.

His pace quickened slightly and he buried his head in the crook of her neck. Before long, he could hear her breathing and heart increase their pace and he felt himself teetering on the edge of release. He needed her to fall with him so he kissed her and reached his hand down to play with her. She broke the kiss, needing air to fill her lungs as she started to moan aloud. She felt a repeat of the tingling feelings in her lower belly, the fire burning strong, threatening to take over her very soul.

"Elena," he groaned out, kissing her neck. "Let go. Please. Come with me."

She nodded as she allowed herself to be overpowered by the sensations erupting inside of her. Her clenching muscles pulled at his member and he soon fell along with her, spilling himself inside of her and collapsing slightly over her body.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly in the small space she had between his body and her own. He flipped their bodies over, rolling hers to rest on top of his. He kissed her forehead as he pulled the blankets up to cover their naked bodies.

"Damon," she started, her voice small. "This...thing...whatever this is," she looked up at him. "It's done. It can't happen again. I mean, for real this time. I'm done." She started to get up.

He pulled her body back down to his. "Elena, you're not serious."

She nodded her head, "But, I am," she assured him.

He sat up in response, in turn almost violently knocking her body off of his, forcing her to sit up herself.

"Elena," he started, anger rising inside of him, "I don't know why you don't understand me. I love you. This," he shifted his hand between them as a symbol of their actions, "was not _just sex_. I want to _be_ with you. I know that you feel the same way or else you wouldn't be here with me, like this. You would have kicked me out a long time ago. You wouldn't have slept with me last night or today...you would have stopped me or...or kicked me or slapped me, _anything_. But the fact that you didn't, shows me just how much you want this."

She shook her head whilst standing up to search for her clothes. "No, Damon. That's not what _this_ is. This was just sex. It was wrong...and I was angry that you were kissing Katherine. I don't know why but–"

"I KNOW WHY! You were jealous. And that's perfectly understandable when you're in love with someone, i.e. _me_."

"No, no, Damon. That's not why I was upset. I was upset because I thought you were lying to me. I was confused at why you would do something like that, and angry at why you wouldn't tell me, and tired of trying to chase down Stefan and you just came in and you–"

"Don't you _dare_ say that I took advantage of you! You made these choices of your own free will, Elena. You could have stopped me. I didn't _force _you. I didn't _compel_ you. And if you would have said no or stop...I would have. No doubt about it."

"I DID SAY NO!" she shouted, a lot louder than she thought she would. "I said no, that we can't, that this was wrong, that I'm with Stefan and what did you do? You kissed me and you touched me and you made me give in to you."

Damon shook his head, "I can't believe you. You're blaming me? This is ridiculous." He got up from the bed and picked up his boxers. He pulled them on muttering to himself while he found the rest of his clothes.

"I'm sorry, Damon, but this was _wrong_." She started to put on her own clothing that was found littered along the floor of her bedroom. "I love Stefan. I mean, I love you, too, but not in the same way that I think you love me." She stepped closer to him tentatively. "I love our friendship...and," she looked down at his feet. "I still would like to be friends, if we could just forget this and move on."

"_Forget_ this? _Move_ _on_? How am I supposed to move on from this when _I love you_? How am I supposed to forget how your lips taste and how soft your skin is? How am I supposed to forget how it feels to be inside you? I can't just go back to being your friend, Elena. That's impossible because I don't want to be your friend. I want more."

"Well," she stated, "you can't have it."

His eyes darkened. "What are you going to tell Stefan...especially when he asks about why we've stopped talking? Are you going to tell him that we had sex, that we made love..._twice_? That I've tasted you? That we laid naked together all night long in your bed? That I came inside you twice and that all of the above doesn't matter because 'I love _you_, Stefan'? Give me a break," he scoffed. "You're fucking yourself over if you believe knowing this won't affect him. Just because you don't see what I see, doesn't mean that he doesn't see it. He knows just as well as I do...as well as probably everybody else does that you're in love with me. And if you want to sit here and pretend that this is all bullshit then _fine_, believe whatever the fuck you want."

"Damon, I think you should leave now." Elena stepped away from him, turning to sit on her bed facing the opposite way, tears threatening to fall. She would _not_ let herself cry in front of him.

"Fine," he replied, angrily. "But soon enough you're going to realize that Stefan is lying just as much as you are...and when that happens, don't fucking come crying to me, because I won't be here and I won't give a shit." He slammed her bedroom door behind him as he left and the second he was gone, Elena burst into tears.

* * *

**A/N #2: **Oh, the drama. What did you guys think? I'm not sure if I'll fix it just yet, we'll see how it goes. Thanks again to everyone who added this story/me to their alerts and double thanks to those who took the time to write reviews. Again, it means so much and makes me want to keep writing.


	7. Chapter Seven: Cheater

**A/N: **Yup, I was in a writing mood today, so I got this update out, as well as a new standalone titled "Pretty Girl (The Way)" rated M. Go on and check it out if you haven't already. I also got started on a couple others so hopefully I'll be able to get some more wonderful Delena stuff going. Thanks again for all the comments and favourites! Let me know what you think of this chapter. I seemed to have a lot of fun writing this one, mainly because I love angst and drama.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The Vampire Diaries or the show itself. This is just fiction purely for fan entertainment. I do however own the ideas and most of the plotlines of the story. Please don't take them.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Cheater**

As the tears rolled down Elena's cheeks she thought about of how she'd just made such a stupid decision. She knew Damon was right. She had known for a long time but she wouldn't let herself accept it. It was wrong. As much as she craved him and as much as she was dying to have him, it was wrong to do this when she was with Stefan. She wasn't a cheater.

Except, now she was. As of late last night, she'd become both a cheater _and_ a liar.

As much as she wanted to tell Stefan, she knew she couldn't. She replayed Damon's words in her head over and over again. _That all the above doesn't matter because 'I love _you,_ Stefan'?_ In her head that would have worked out just fine. She'd tell Stefan everything. She'd tell him how they slept together, about how she was just feeling...vulnerable? Maybe because Damon was just being so nice to her and so caring with her when Stefan wasn't able to be there? She'd apologize, maybe cry a little, tell Stefan how much he meant to her and then he would hold her and tell her he forgave her and that he loved her more than anything else in the world. He'd tell her that all this _didn't_ matter, that Damon must have compelled her or something; that it was all out of her control. But the smarter part of her realized that she'd never seen Stefan angrier than when Damon told him he kissed "her". Just knowing Damon made a pass at his girl, even though it was Katherine, tore him up inside, and in turn he was ready to tear out Damon's insides. And knowing this...knowing she'd done this with Damon might send him into a downward spiral she worried he couldn't get back from. And she didn't want Damon to have to suffer Stefan's wrath when she played just as equal a part in this, even though she'd never admit it out loud.

She wiped off some of the tears from her face with the edge of her shirt. She then realized she was wearing the same clothes that she had been wearing yesterday; the same clothes that had been getting all wrinkly while lying all night in a hastily made pile on her bedroom floor. She pulled them off on her way to the bathroom. She'd never needed a shower so bad. She shoved the bathroom door shut behind her and turned on the shower's spray. She stepped inside and covered her face in the lukewarm water before pushing her hair out of her eyes. She sniffled a little and heard a sound outside in her bedroom. Her heart picked up its pace and for a brief second she silently pleaded that it would be Damon so she could apologize and tell him that he was right. She wanted this, whatever _this_ was. She heard the bathroom door creak open and she attempted to peer through the opaque shower curtain. She saw a male figure walk in and close the door behind him. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. She knew he'd come back.

She felt a slight rush of cool air brush past her back as the end of the shower curtain was pushed aside and he stepped into the shower with her. She felt his arms embrace her and she leaned into his now naked chest. She was ready to breathe out her apology when her eyes popped open. Tears started to cloud her eyes and spill over her already wet cheeks. She turned in his arms.

"Stefan," she choked out.

She felt him stroke her hair. "What's the matter?" his soft voice questioned.

The secret threatened to spill out her lips but she shook her head against his chest. "I've missed you...so much."

He shushed her, running his hands up and down her back through the spray from the shower. "I'm here now. Everything's going to be okay."

She nodded against his chest before leaning up to him, placing her lips on his.

* * *

Damon paced back and forth by the front door of her house. He debated back and forth in his head whether he should go back in and apologize. Was he out of line with his lecture he gave her? He knew this must be hard for her. Yeah, as much as he hated to admit it to himself, she was in love with Stefan and she was confused as hell. Yet there he was, throwing himself all over her, definitely not helping her situation. Then again, he was sure being sweet about it wasn't gonna help everything get through her head. She needed to know how he felt...and she needed to know that whether she was willing to admit it or not, she felt the same damn way.

He stopped his frantic pacing, ignored his disorganized thoughts and jumped up to her window, shoving it open before stepping back inside her bedroom.

He saw it was empty and heard the sound of the shower and so he stepped towards the bathroom door. He reached for the doorknob, grasping it while he leaned against the door. He sighed as his grip tightened on the knob just enough to turn it. He stopped suddenly and focused his hearing on the muffled noises inside.

_I've missed you...so much._

If his heart were beating it would have stopped and clenched up inside his chest. He slowly turned the knob anyway, sliding the door open just a crack. He saw her arms wrapped around his brother and heard his whispered words.

_I'm here now. Everything's going to be okay._

He watched as she kissed him.

Damon's blood began to boil, his anger obvious on his features if one of the two were to turn around and notice his scrutiny of them. He slid the door shut quietly and jumped back out the window, deciding that if Elena wanted to pull the same shit as Katherine did years ago, he was going to come out last, again...just as before. He'd just have to finally learn to accept his fate.

* * *

Stefan felt Elena start to grow limp in his arms, the warm water combined with her loss of so many tears making her sleepy.

"Elena...let's get you to bed," he smiled down at her.

She nodded without words and took his hand as he led her out of the bath.

She shrugged on a t-shirt and some underwear before slipping under the covers of her warm bed. Stefan slid in next to her without hesitation. He snuggled up behind her, his arm wrapped around her middle, fingers intertwining with hers as they rested at her stomach. He waited as she slowly drifted to sleep.

He had heard Damon.

He heard him slip through the window of Elena's bedroom and he listened intently as he heavily sighed against the wood of the door. He heard how he'd opened the bathroom door just a crack and saw him listening out of the corner of his eye. Worst of all, he'd heard Damon's breath increase. He knowingly sensed anger spreading through Damon's body and it made him angry himself.

The only reason why Damon would be that angry at seeing him with Elena was that he was in love with her. Stefan already knew this was true. But why would Damon hear the shower running and open the door without knocking? Stefan had heard Damon's grip on the doorknob before his sigh, as if he was gearing himself up to open it. He knew he'd been telling Damon to take care of Elena so that she wouldn't figure out what he was doing with Katherine, but he stupidly wasn't thinking that Damon would take advantage of it.

Elena had been so happy when he'd stepped into the shower with her, her heart fluttering in the way he recognized when he'd first met her and as soon as he'd wrapped her up in his arms, her heart had slowed, almost as if it had sunk in her chest. Her tears came quickly, and he somehow knew that it wasn't because she missed him. Damon was screwing with her, and he couldn't allow that.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing to Elena?" Stefan shouted as he stormed through the front door of the house, his voice resonating off the walls of the house as he directed his question to nowhere in particular.

Damon smirked, "What the fuck are _you_ doing to Elena?" he retorted.

Stefan growled slightly. "I want you to stay away from her!"

"That's not what you've been asking me to do lately. In fact, I believe it was the complete opposite. You needed me to get her off your back so that you could _cheat_ on her...with _Katherine_," he paused. "In case you'd forgotten."

Stefan raced towards him, stopping mere inches from his brother's face. "She doesn't want you, Damon. You're fucking with her, and she's scared."

Damon furrowed his eyebrows. "What makes you think that?" he questioned.

"I went to see her today." Damon winced, remembering. "And she was crying...falling apart in my arms. What the hell did you say to her?"

"Elena was crying. So _naturally_ I must have been a jackass."

"Naturally," Stefan agreed with his brother's sarcasm.

"Well, what if I just knocked some sense into her." Damon watched Stefan's eyes widen slightly before returning to angry slits.

"Did you tell her ab–"

"No, no, I didn't tell her about how you're _fucking_ Katherine. That secret's still safe...for now," he said, turning to walk away.

"I heard you."

Damon stopped in his tracks. "What?" he turned back around.

"I heard you in Elena's room, while we were in the shower. I heard you open the door and I saw you looking at us. I heard your sigh, sensed your anger. Leave her alone, Damon. Seriously."

Damon turned away from him again, "Whatever."

* * *

Elena woke as she felt movement on the bed next to her. "Stefan?" she questioned, groggily turning over.

"Wrong," a female voice responded.

Elena visibly jumped back, quickly sitting up in her bed.

"Katherine? How'd you–"Elena cut herself off. _She'd been invited in, that's how she'd gotten in here._ Why even ask?

"Hello, Elena," Katherine smirked.

"Why are you here?" Elena questioned, her voice quiet, timid.

"I just wanted to, you know, get face the face with the only other girl to successfully sleep with both Salvatore brothers at the same time. We should make a club," she continued her smirk.

Elena shook her head.

"Oh, that's right. You haven't actually been sleeping with Stefan very much lately, have you?"

Elena furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh, don't worry. I know everything that's going on in your life, Elena. Plus, Stefan would never have any time to sleep with you, for one since you're always sleeping with Damon and two, since Stefan's been too busy sleeping with me."

Elena's face took on a shocked expression.

"That's right, Elena, but you don't have to worry. I'm taking care of your boy."

Elena's eyes shifted back and forth for a second before she thought about where this information was coming from. "Yeah, sure, Katherine...in your dreams maybe. Stefan wouldn't touch you again unless his life depended on it." She climbed to her feet. She felt a little more capable of fighting back if needed if she were on her feet.

"Well, then he must feel like his life is in danger," she smirked. "Believe what you want, Elena, but why don't you ask Stefan...or maybe Damon? Your boys are very naughty, Elena. Neither can choose just one of us," she stepped closer to Elena. "I say, just go with it. We can all have what we want, Elena." And before Elena could piece together what Katherine was saying, she was gone. Elena couldn't even tell whether she'd used the window or the door. She shivered, as she had every time Katherine had breathed her name.

What the hell did she mean Stefan was sleeping with her? She was delusional. But still, Elena couldn't shake the feeling that it was plausible. After all, she did sleep with Damon and Stefan didn't have the slightest idea. At least, she didn't think he did. She obviously had some investigating to do.

* * *

**A/N #2: **Oh the drama. Sorry for skipping the smut, but I needed more to unfold to keep the story going. Hope you all liked it and please don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter Eight: Sorry

**A/N: **Okay, so I'm pretty sure that my last update was like over a month ago, so I'm totally sorry that that happened. But hopefully me staying up 3 hours too late last night and this extra-long update will make up for it :D. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me and thanks to the new readers who are joining in late in the game. I appreciate every one of you. I don't know how much of this story is left, basically because I don't really know where I want it to go lol, but I'll let you guys know if/when the end is near.

I edited this chapter again today and I've re-edited all the previous chapters (if you couldn't tell I'm a bit of a "must be proper sentence structure and grammar freak). So hopefully, if anybody decides to go back and re-read, etc. there are no obvious grammar errors. But I didn't change anything story-wise so it's not like you'd need to re-read anyway. I hope you guys haven't forgotten what's happened so far since it's been so long, but prepare for some (well many) Elena tears.

**Note to Self: **I should totally be studying for my psych statistics exam Tuesday, but what the hell, here we go.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The Vampire Diaries or the show itself. This is just fiction purely for fan entertainment. I do however own the ideas and most of the plotlines of the story. Please don't take them.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Sorry**

Elena made it to the boarding house in what she believed to be record time. It was getting dark and she knew she should probably do this later but it was too late, she was already at the house before she could stop herself. She didn't bother knocking, she didn't care anymore. She wandered the hardwood floors, her converse sneaker on her left foot adopting a tiny squeak that followed her movements. She tried as quietly as she could to find Katherine in the house with either of the boys, to prove Katherine's suspicious comments but she found nobody; not any of them. She figured Katherine would be around. She dropped the breadcrumbs, expecting Elena to follow them and she did, right away at that. If Katherine wanted Elena to catch anyone in the midst of some unforeseeable situation, she would have rushed right over here to prepare. But Elena remained puzzled when she didn't find Katherine around or either of the boys. She looked towards the stairs leading to the second floor and she sighed.

_Maybe they were in the bedroom._ She shivered at the awful thought, but starting trudging up the stairs anyway. She walked towards Stefan's room and noticed it to be empty. She huffed. Where was he? If he wasn't with her, normally he would be at home. _Unless_, she thought, _he was out somewhere with Katherine_. But where would they go? It's not like Katherine had a place to herself. The thought puzzled Elena. Where did Katherine go when she wasn't harassing them? Engulfed in her own mind, she found herself walking past Stefan's room and near the threshold to Damon's. She stopped for a moment and wondered whether she should peak in and see what he was up to. He'd probably be pissed at her, especially after that rant he'd had directed towards her earlier. She couldn't help herself, though, and she found herself gripping the wooden sides of the doorway and slowly tilting her head to look inside.

It was empty.

She huffed for a second time since entering the home. Just as she was about to leave, she heard the front door open and close swiftly and she heard a muffled "Elena?"

She headed back towards the stairs.

"Stefan," she smiled from the top of the flight. "Where were you?" she questioned, curious as she descended the stairs.

"I uh, was hunting..." he trailed off, his eyes shifty and she grew concerned.

"Stefan?" she spoke, her hand reaching out to grab hold of his chin. She angled his face down to face hers. "Is that really what you were out doing?" she hated herself for sounding like the controlling, 'I need to know everything about your day' kind of girlfriend, but after Katherine's visit, she felt she had every reason to be.

His right eyebrow rose, "What'd you mean?" he questioned back. "Of course that's where I was." His head was spinning. That was it. She had found out, she was gonna kill him. This was the end.

"Okay," she sighed, her hand falling from his chin and her arms moving to encircle his waist in a hug.

He breathed a loud sigh of relief which he hoped she figured to be because of her comforting embrace.

"Katherine came to see me today," she breathed against his t-shirt.

His eyes widened and he was glad she couldn't see the expression that was most likely on his face. "She did?" he asked, growing concerned about whether he was able to trust Katherine in keeping their 'relationship' a secret.

"Yeah," she nodded her head against his chest. "She said something about you and her together and I just got...worried. I mean," she lifted her head to look into his eyes. "If you weren't happy with me...you'd tell me right?" she questioned, her eyes looking sad.

He sighed and nodded his head. "Of course I would," he mumbled and she smiled back at him.

"Good."

"Did she say anything else?" he asked, his hands rubbing her up and down her back.

"No. Did she say anything to you...about me, or Damon, or…anything?" she asked, hoping he couldn't hear the fast pace her heart escalated to when asking the question.

He shook his head in return. "No…nothing. Nothing at all."

"Well, that's good. I don't like her hanging out around here...spreading all her _lies_," she emphasized her final word.

"Yeah..." he muttered, not really agreeing with her words. After a moment of silence, he shook his head. "Elena," he started. Her head lifted from his chest again and her eyes rose to his. "I...I can't do this anymore."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "What? What do you mean?" she asked, her voice's tone leading towards frantic.

"I can't pretend that everything's okay...when it's not." Her eyes widened at his words. This was it. She was found out. Damon must have said something or–or Katherine had told him. They were over.

"Elena..." he started, as he lightly pushed her away so she wasn't touching him. He couldn't tell her this if her arms were still lovingly wrapped around him. "I've been...seeing Katherine." He paused and tried to gauge her reaction.

"And...?" she prodded.

His eyebrows furrowed and he squinted his eyes at her just a little. "And…I've been seeing her. More so than visually, Elena...we've been sleeping together."

And there it was: the sound of her heart breaking. He was sure he could hear it loud and clear, ringing throughout his head, tearing through his ears, ripping at his insides.

"You've been what?" she questioned, still in disbelief. "You've–you've been _sleeping_ with her? For–for how long?" she stuttered.

"Since a couple days since she came back to Mystic Falls..." he stated, hating himself more and more with every word he revealed to her.

Elena stumbled back a little, her back hitting the post connected to the handrail of the stairs. She reached back to hold onto it, not sure of the strength of her legs right now.

"You've been sleeping with me _while_ sleeping with _her_?" she questioned, disgust visible in her words.

He nodded, sullenly. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, and I know you deserve so much better than this and what I've done, but I couldn't lie to you anymore, Elena. It just wasn't _right_."

"Your damn right it wasn't _right_! How could you do this to me, Stefan?" she questioned as the tears started to pool in her eyes. "How could you look me in the eye and tell me that you loved me–"

"Elena, _please_, whatever you feel right now, however angry you really are, just _know_ that I do love you. You are so important to me, and believe me, I've been beating myself up inside for weeks now because I did this to you."

"Do you _hear_ yourself, Stefan? _Weeks now_? This has been going on for weeks and you've neglected to tell me anything. And not only have you hidden it, but you've been sleeping with us _both_! I..." she turned around and started to pace the floorboards, "I just can't even look at you right now. This is just..." she stopped. "I don't even know what to say, Stefan."

He nodded, "I know. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but you needed to know. And I know this leaves us in a horrible place, but, you needed to know." He sighed. "I'm going to go...give you some space. I don't want you driving back home upset, so please, just stay here and I'll be back sometime tomorrow and I don't expect you to still be here. Stay the night if you want to, trash the place, whatever, Elena, but I need you to know that I'm so, _so_ sorry that I did this to you."

She didn't reply. She had no words to reply with. Her heart was broken at his betrayal. How could he do this to her, after everything they'd been through and after everything they'd done for each other? All the secrets kept? All the protecting of each other they'd done?

She didn't see him leave and it made her wonder whether he felt the need to speed out to get away from her.

She stomped her foot against the hardwood floor of the foyer like a stubborn little child. That son of a bitch. _Whatever_, she sighed, she didn't give a shit. If he wanted Katherine, he could have that evil slut. She let out a disbelieving laugh. Katherine had been honest with her about Stefan while Stefan, who claimed to love her _oh_ so much, had lied to her face repeatedly...for weeks now. She sniffled and scraped the heels of her hands against her eyes. She wouldn't cry for him. He didn't deserve her tears.

After her few angry moments of silence, she trudged upstairs and to the bathroom to splash some cool water on her face. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and almost smirked. Stefan Salvatore cheated on her. _What is this world coming to_?

She heard a thump from down the hall and peeked her head out of the bathroom. She didn't hear Stefan come back in so she assumed Damon had gotten back somehow, obviously without using the front door. Maybe he'd heard the whole thing. He'd take her side against that cheating bastard, she just knew it. She found herself walking towards his bedroom for the second time in the last half hour. She found herself repeating the same actions as she did mere minutes ago, her hands gripping the wooden doorframe, her heartbeat quickening at the thought of him being there. Why? She wasn't really sure. Probably because of something she was feeling for him she was far away from ready to admit right about now.

Only her forehead and half of her eyes made it into his doorway before he spoke.

"Elena, what the hell are you doing here?" he scoffed.

She stumbled backwards a little, taken aback by his harsh tone and with the suddenness he'd detected her presence when she was trying to be stealth…at least as stealth as you could be around a vampire. A book was held in his hands as he lay on his back, half sitting up against the headboard of his bed, his feet stretched out toward her.

"I was uh...talking with Stefan...and then he left," she stated, her voice taking on its often used sad tone. She paused, expecting him to say something in reply. When he didn't, she continued. "Did you hear–"

"He must have left to go hunting," he spoke curtly.

She nodded her head slightly, pretending to be in agreement with his assumption, but she neglected to move herself from his doorway.

After a moment of silence, Damon looked up from the book he was reading. "Is there something else you needed, _Elena_?"

She shook her head. Words had escaped her again.

"I mean your _boyfriend's_ not home, so I suggest you go home yourself."

Again, silence. But she nodded, her eyes briefly squinting at the anger he was throwing at her.

"Then leave."

Her eyebrows rose, then furrowed for a quick moment before falling back into their rightful place. "I –"

"If you can't tell, Elena," he interrupted her quickly. "I'm busy. And I don't want to see you."

She frowned at his harshness and she couldn't help the few tears that sprung back to her eyes, burning in their sockets.

He looked up at her again. Even his face was harsh. His eyes were dark, and not the lusty dark that she enjoyed so much, but a heartless, angry dark that scared her. His mouth was in a tight line, his eyebrows darkening his eyes with their stiff, narrowed posture. She still couldn't get herself to move from his doorway.

"It's just that Katherine–" she hesitated with a sniffle. He looked like he wouldn't care, but she continued despite it, "She came to me and...she said something about Stefan and I was just concer–"

"Elena, let's take a flashback to earlier this morning," he stood from the bed, throwing his book down, its hardcover creating a bouncing effect against the covered mattress. "Remember when I said, and I'm pretty sure these are exact words here," he stepped up to her, nearly a foot away before continuing, "don't fucking come _crying_ to me because I won't give a _shit_? That wasn't sarcasm, and it wasn't a lie." He ignored the few tears that escaped her eyes and made their way down her cheeks. "And yet here we are less than 24 hours later, and you're already coming crying to me about your shit with Stefan. I don't _care_, Elena, about your problems with him or about what Katherine said to you. So go find your fucking boyfriend and tell him all about your issues." He shoved her shoulders, pushing her body away from his doorway with enough force that she made it all the way to the opposite wall of the hallway and felt the need to grip behind her to stable herself. "And maybe he'll _give a shit_." He slammed the door.

She stopped all her movements and she was sure her heart stopped as well. She looked at the wood of the closed door that he'd nearly hit her with if he hadn't so harshly shoved her away from it, her vision clouding as the tears threateningly spilled out from her eyes. She knew she'd screwed up, but she didn't think he'd be so mean to her. She was confused and scared and now Katherine was right, telling her crap about Stefan and how she was sleeping with him and then Stefan tells her this was the truth? Who could she go to if she couldn't go to Damon? She leaned against the back wall of the hallway and slid down to a seated position, her hands coming up to cover her eyes. She hastily wiped at the tears on her cheeks but it didn't make a difference. They just kept coming. She cursed at herself inwardly for being so stupid as to not notice how Stefan's absence could easily be explained by Katherine being around and how easily that could have led her to figure that Stefan was sleeping with Katherine again. She laughed at her own stupidity but was enraged deep inside herself.

She stopped for a moment; her tears halting their flow from her eyes, the shaking of her hands paused as well as the gasping of her breath. How in the hell could she be pissed at Stefan for cheating on her when she was doing the _exact same fucking thing_. She hit her forehead with her palm, hard, and she didn't allow herself to cringe at the painful movement. What the hell was wrong with her? She just chewed up and spit Stefan out, basically calling him a disappointing waste of time, but in fewer words, when she was the same fucking thing.

Her tears continued their flow at her realization and she cursed at herself again, this time aloud for being so stupid as to call Stefan the jackass when she was just as much of one as he was. She was worse. She was sleeping with Stefan's _brother_! At least Stefan had some centuries old attachment to this woman, here, she was just trying to have the best of both worlds. She lifted her knees to her chest, and rested her head atop her arms that were placed over her knees. She cried. She cried so hard she couldn't take proper breaths but she felt that she didn't deserve to anyway, so why worry about it. How could she have been so selfish? Not only had she pushed Damon away, but she showed such hostility towards Stefan that he was probably going to be mega pissed when he found out about her sleeping with Damon...twice. And she knew he was going to find out. It was inevitable.

* * *

She was killing him. She'd been crying for fucking _thirty-six minutes_ outside his door and it was pissing him off. He specifically told her that he didn't want to hear her shit. If she wanted to be so self-righteous, she deserved to cry over the realization that she had been a prick. But then why was it hurting him so much to hear her gasps for breath and high pitched whines of inner pain.

He slammed his book on the floor and relished in the loud thud it created. He stood up from his former place on the bed and started to pace the floor of his room.

He had almost walked to the door multiple times, but he wouldn't let himself give in. He wouldn't let himself fall for her crying which could even be an act to get his freaking attention.

But a part of him hated crying women; crying women who were sincerely, genuinely, emotionally in pain. And Elena was one of them. _Especially _when it was Elena.

He could see her gorgeous, almond shaped, brown eyes, in his mind, staring up at him, laced with her tears. He could see her heaving chest and her struggle for breath through her tears. He shook his head. _Don't give in_. _Don't give her the satisfaction of being able to whine about her shit to you_. But he found himself reaching for the doorknob and swinging the door back open anyway.

She looked up at him from her spot on the ground, the tear stains all across her cheeks, the bloodshot colour added to her soft brown eyes, the strands of hair clinging to her wet face and the shaking hands trying to wipe the never-ending tears away. He closed his eyes and breathed out his most of his angry feelings and held out an arm. He flexed his two middle fingers of his hand, signalling her to get up and come to him. Her eyes lowered and shifted from his feet to down the hall, as she debated getting up and running away for a brief second.

"Elena," he growled.

She looked up at him. He was angry again. So she stumbled to her feet and walked towards him. He reached out and his hand landed on the small of her back, gently nudging her into his room. He closed the door behind her as he heard her sniffles and saw her take the sleeve of her sweater and scrape it across her wet eyes.

He walked towards his bed, and pulled off his shirt along the way. He pulled back the covers sitting atop the mattress and slipped in between the sheets. Elena stood awkwardly by the closed door of his room, while she pulled her sweater arms hard in order to get them to cover her shaking hands. She shifted her weight from one foot to the next before he said anything.

"Come here."

His instructions were simple but she found herself staying in place.

"Elena," he started, his tone tense, "your crying is_ pissing_ me off…I'm tired and its fucking late and I want this fucking day to end, so I'm going to bed. You're welcome to stop your crying and join me or leave."

She looked back at the door then kicked off her shoes and sped towards the bed before he could change his mind or spazz out on her again. She got in on the opposite side, sliding between the sheets and sinking her head down to the pillow. Damon's shirtless back was to her and he didn't say a word upon her entry into his bed. She was craving his attention even though she realized she didn't deserve it. She wanted him to turn around, hold her close, tell her he forgave her for being a jerk and that he loved her. She wanted him to run his hands through her hair and cradle her head to him. But she shook the idea from her head. _That wasn't going to happen now, since you royally screwed up everything with him, Elena._

She was exhausted, and her eyes hurt from crying, and she could feel their puffiness growing. She would look like hell tomorrow. She felt dirty for cheating on Stefan and for sleeping with Stefan who had slept with Katherine. She wanted this day to be over, too, so she stayed silent and willed her eyes to close and her brain to shut down for the night.

Before she could stop herself, she let out a whimper and her hand shot out from under the covers to clasp over her mouth. Her attempt to muffle it was useless and she wasn't able to contain the others that came out as well, along with the forceful waterfall of tears that flew from her tired eyes for the third time that day.

She heard Damon huff and she whimpered again, briefly scared that he was going to hurt her for her damned annoying cries. What she didn't expect was for him to turn over to face her and reach out. She quickly turned into his embrace and let her tears fall against his chest.

A quiet _shhh_ came from his lips and she reached her arms across to lock around his middle. One of his hands reached up to cup her head, holding it to him, while the other traced circles along her lower back. He placed a soft kiss in her hair and mumbled for her to "let it out."

She didn't know how long she'd cried. Actually, she couldn't remember the last time she'd done so much crying. She was being such a baby and she hated it, but she didn't know how else to feel. Her cloudy eyes rose to look up at Damon and his eyes were closed. She couldn't tell if he was asleep, but his hold on her was tight.

"Damon," she whispered towards him. His eyes quickly opened to look down into hers. "Are you done?" he questioned.

She nodded slightly, "I think so."

He let go of her, gently shoving her arms off of him. The tears almost threatened to fall again when he got up and walked away. Her head turned to see him walk into the bathroom and she sighed. Maybe he'd come back.

She heard water running behind the slightly ajar door and she found it strange that he would choose to take a shower now. She waited a few minutes and then the water stopped abruptly. She prepared herself to face him again and when he came back to the bed, his arms reached out and took hold of her, lifting her into his arms. She gripped his shoulders, eyebrows furrowed and he smiled at her as he carried her into the bathroom connected to his room.

He placed her down on the sink's counter and she closed her eyes at the scent of what seemed to be lilac and jasmine filling the room. She sighed. He stepped away from her for a second and her eyes snapped open, but he only left to take hold of her feet. He pulled at her socks, and then reached for her sweater, pulling it gently over her head, followed by her tank top. He placed a kiss against the side of her neck as he reached around her back to unclasp her bra. He lifted her from the counter and placed her feet back on the floor as he reached for the zipper and button on her jeans. Once he removed them along with her panties, he tugged her hand towards the bath he'd prepared. She smiled as he waited for her to hop in.

"Come with me," she whispered so softly he wasn't sure he'd heard it. But when she neglected to step in, he assumed she was waiting for him.

He pulled off his own jeans and took her hand as she slipped a foot into the warm water, followed by the other. He got in after her and the both sank down.

Elena rested her back against his chest and Damon wrapped his arms around her middle, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "for everything, Damon. For blaming you, for treating you like I did, I–"

"I know, Elena," he stopped her, hugging her body a little tighter to his. They were silent for a while, just relaxing in the warm water, bodies pressed together when Elena's hand reached to entwine her fingers with those of his hand.

"I think I love you, Damon," she stated quietly.

He smiled against her shoulder and placed a kiss there before replying, "I know you do."

* * *

**A/N #2: **Don't forget to review! Thanks guys!


	9. Chapter Nine: Tease

**A/N:** I know, I know. It's been a ridiculously long time since I last updated (1 month and 28 days to be exact). I honestly don't know how this happened. I think I'm going to place the blame on school and my lack of a laptop for a couple months...but I really think it was just a _horrible_ case of writer's block.

So while I continue to ramble and put you off from reading the update for a couple minutes longer, I just want to thank all of you who've been reading this (especially the 90 of you that decided to put this story on your alert list) and double thanks to those of you who took the time to review chapters. I hope you're all still with me on this one.

Just a reminder, this fic started way back after Season 2, Episode 1: The Return aired. Therefore, all the Katherine/Elijah/Klaus, etc. stuff hasn't happened. Katherine's here for a different reason. Everything that happened in the episode happened, except for Katherine killing Caroline. She didn't leave the boarding house right after her moment with Damon.

On another note, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **toffeenutlatte** who sent me an encouraging PM. Your kind words nudged me in the direction of sitting down, re-reading my own story and working on an update. So, thank you.

Now, if you actually made it through reading that and are still here with me, here is the long awaited update.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Tease**

Damon looked down at the girl in his arms. He didn't know how long they had been sitting there. Her head rested against his shoulder, her eyes were closed and her breathing even. He smiled and placed a kiss atop her head before whispering, "Elena? Are you awake?" He thought he felt her nod her head, but looking at her, he couldn't quite tell.

The water had become freezing, the scent of jasmine long gone, and though it didn't bother him, he knew she shouldn't be sitting here. "Elena, come on, the water's cold. Let's get you to bed before you get sick." This time he was sure she nodded her head, but she didn't make a move to get up or even sit up straight.

"That's fine...I'll do it myself," he mumbled rolling his eyes. He, as best as he could, slipped out from behind her and grabbed a towel from the shelf beside the tub and he held it under his arm while he pulled Elena from the bath. She barely opened her eyes as she assisted him with getting her feet on the bathroom floor. He wrapped her body in the fluffy, white towel and rubbed her arms with his hands to dry her off before grabbing a towel for himself, securing it around his waist. He lifted her body, holding her to his chest as he brought her back into his bedroom, dropping her in a sitting position on his bed.

He walked towards his dresser drawers and searched through them, grabbing a pair of boxers for himself, a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He turned to Elena and huffed at her. She had fallen back against the bed, body horizontally rather than correctly vertical on the bed, not even bothering to place a pillow under her own head. He threw the sweatpants and t-shirt beside her body hastily and pulled her arms, returning her to her previous sitting position he'd placed her in.

"Elena, I have to get you dressed."

"Why?" She barely mumbled the question.

"Why? Because I don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight if I'm lying next to a naked Elena," he smirked and chucked lightly at the smile that fell upon her lips.

"Fine," she whispered, and she slowly stood up, her eyes opening for the first time since stepping out of the tub.

He tugged the shirt over her head and helped her step into the sweatpants, pulling the waistband up to her hips. He chuckled again noticing how the pants barely stayed up.

"What?" she asked, her tone puzzled.

"Nothing," he replied as he tugged the drawstring on the pants. He allowed her to turn around and slip under the covers of his bed before following suit. She lay on her side, her eyes quickly shutting. He lay beside her on his back, slowly allowing his eyes to droop. He smiled when he felt her movement on the bed, his grin widening as he slid her arm across his waist and lay her head against his chest.

"G'night, Damon," she mumbled.

"Goodnight, Elena."

* * *

Elena woke up slowly, cringing a little from the brightness against her face. When she was able to open her eyes, she inwardly cursed at the window's open curtains. Her head felt heavy, her eyes slightly puffy. Damn her tear-swollen face. She almost turned to her other side to avoid the sun's harsh light before she registered the heavy arm draped across her middle, the hand splayed against her stomach and the hard chest flush against her back. She smiled.

"Morning," she heard the scratchy voice of the man behind her.

"Morning," she whispered back.

She leaned her body back a little closer to his.

Damon smiled to himself. _It doesn't get much better than this,_ he thought. Waking up on a Sunday morning, sunlight streaming through the windows, Elena in his bed, her naked backside deliciously wiggling against him. Wait, naked backside? He could have sworn...

"Elena, what happened to your pants?"

She smiled, her eyes closed, "I was hot...in the middle of the night...so I took them off. Why? Is that a problem?" Her voice was husky. Damon couldn't contain the slight growl that escaped his throat.

"No, but..." he paused to run kisses down her neck, "it might just cause me to do this." He sucked on her skin softly, right below her pulse point. She sighed in response, arching her back, her neck pushing against his lips.

"And this..." he continued, his hand reaching up under her t-shirt to stroke her hardening nipple.

She let a small moan escape and he smiled against her neck.

"Which might lead to this," his hand slid out from under her shirt and down to stroke the outside of her thigh.

"Damon..." She sighed, her eyes clenching closed, her toes curling. "Don't tease..." she mumbled.

He smirked as he ripped the bed covers from their bodies and he tugged her thigh so her leg rested in the air as he quickly entered her from behind. An animalistic noise came from her throat and it shocked her how wet she already was. He slid in and out of her with ease, while hooking her knee in his hand, raising her leg higher.

Her breathing quickened easily, after only having him inside of her for a couple of minutes.

"God, I love morning sex," he breathed against her throat. She could only nod, her eyebrows furrowing; she was already close. Damon sensed this and slowed his thrusting. He heard her frustrated whine.

"Tsk tsk, Elena," he clicked his tongue, "Did you think I would let this end so fast?" he smirked.

"Damon," she sighed, arching against him. "Please...I need it."

His smirk grew. "Need it?" he questioned. "Need what?"

"You know what I mean, Damon..." she murmured.

"Yes, Elena, I do...but please, tell me anyway."

"Come, Damon," she growled, grasping his side behind her, "I need to _come_," she emphasized with a squeeze to his midsection.

"Oh," he stopped his movements abruptly. "Is that all you need?"

"Damon," she whined louder. "Don't stop, _please_," she begged, and she hated it. She hated how quickly he could have her begging, eating out of the palm of his hand.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," he smiled, covering her lips with his own, her tongue reaching out to caress his as he started his thrusting up again.

"Oh..." she ripped her lips from his, "Oh Damon," she grasped at his neck, pulling his face into the crook where her shoulder and neck met each other. "Gah, I'm so close..." she whispered.

"I know, baby girl," he groaned out. She smiled through the sex haze she was lost in. _Two pet names in a span of five minutes came out of Damon Salvatore's mouth. _But she couldn't stick with the thought for long because she was falling apart. Her walls slowly started to clench around his cock and he groaned, thrusting faster. He could feel his canines ripping through his gums, smoothly coming out with a growl against her neck. She felt them barely caressing her skin, almost like a paper cut that didn't break the skin.

"Damon," she sighed, "Do it..."

He shook his head, moving it away, but she pulled him back, angling her head so her throat stuck out further.

"Ah, Elena..." he panted harshly, "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered against her skin, his eyes clenching shut while his hips rocked against her.

"You won't," she assured him as her walls clenching became tighter around him, the heat in her belly burning strong. She gasped as his teeth pierced the skin on her neck as she came. His name spilled from her lips in a moan as his tongue lapped at the puncture marks and his seed shot into her. He released her leg and she groaned at the cramping in her thigh, her breathing coming out in gasps.

"I don't know what to say, Elena." She looked back at Damon, and was shocked once she realized the words didn't come from his mouth. Turning to the door, her heart sank and she started to feel lightheaded.

Stefan.

* * *

**A/N #2:** Don't forget to review! Thanks! :)


	10. Chapter Ten: Disbelief

**A/N:** I know, I'm horribly lazy with updating, but in all honesty I did have this chapter written since the last chapter I posted, but I was stuck on the fence for weeks between what Stefan's reaction would be. I hope this one works for you guys.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Disbelief  
**

Damon's eyes widened as he licked Elena's blood from his lips. He pulled the bed sheet around her quickly, but she didn't seem to care.

"Stefan," she whispered, her voice scared. He could see tears brimming in her soft, brown eyes.

"No, Elena," Stefan held a hand out in front of him, closing his eyes for what she figured was because he was trying to erase the scene he'd just witnessed; the scene involving his brother coming inside of his girlfriend...well, ex-girlfriend by now...while her blood spilled from the fang puncture wounds in her neck. "You don't need to explain. You were upset, and I left, and naturally my brother here was more than happy to 'ease your pain.'" He stated, his fingers even curling to create air quotes around his statement.

She sighed, "No, Stefan...that's not it." Damon slunk deeper into the bed sheets. All would be well as long as he didn't have to speak up, because this might end badly if he did.

"Stefan," Elena started again, her hand coming up to rub at her forehead while her eyes slammed shut. "I'm sorry, I–"

"Elena," Stefan pushed, "It's fine. I slept with Katherine, you slept with _Damon_," he almost growled. "It's understandable. You were angry, I was sneaky and a liar, and whether or not you want to forgive me, I forgive you for your lack of judgment in such a situation as the one we're in right now."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed tightly and she sat up straight, confidently. "Stefan...that's not what this is. I–" She looked to Damon. "I love Damon. And this wasn't the first time, Stefan."

"It was the third actually," Damon grinned smugly, his eyebrows wiggling.

Elena silently scolded him with her eyes. And he dragged an invisible key along his lips and threw it behind him.

"Excuse me?" Stefan's voice rose.

"You heard me, Stefan," Elena almost whispered. "I'm just as bad as you, okay? And don't think I haven't been beating myself up about this, alright? I have since the second it happened," she stated, looking down to the hands in her lap atop the sheet.

"When?" he asked.

"What?" She was confused.

"When was the first time?" Stefan repeated his question more directly this time

"A few days ago..." she mumbled. "The day when you came into the shower with me...when I was crying and told you I missed you," she cringed at herself, "Our first time was the night before," she sighed, relived to have been able to get rid of the secret she'd been holding inside of herself.

Stefan nodded his head which had been angled to the floor almost since the beginning of their conversation. He looked up. Elena didn't see tears in his eyes. She didn't see pain. She almost saw relief?

"Stefan?" she asked, with no real question behind it.

"I forgive you, Elena," he sighed. "I know you might think it to be strange, but I understand. I understand the feeling of there being someone else...someone else that you just can't seem to get out of your head; someone that holds your heart." He looked to Damon. "Damon loves you, Elena. He has for a long time, and I can sense it. I can sense how you feel about him even before you said it out loud, Elena. I'm just sorry how this all came about. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you from the beginning." He shrugged. "But I guess, it's all okay now. You know. I know. Damon knows. And Katherine knows. And everybody can have what they want, and it's okay."

Elena felt weird, almost out of place. Here she was, sitting naked in Damon's bed, save a t-shirt...Damon's t-shirt, after Stefan, her now ex-boyfriend having just walked in on her having sex with his brother. Who was this Elena and how did she come to be here?

"I guess I'll leave you two alone now," Stefan sighed. He turned to Damon, "Treat her right, brother...even though I know you will," before turning and leaving the room.

Once he was down the hall, Elena turned to Damon. "That was so weird," she stated, her eyebrows almost in a permanent furrow of confusion.

"Oh, well," Damon sighed, tugging her body to lie next to his. "He's right. We can all have whatever we want now. The secrets out and everyone can be happy." He smiled.

"Damon," she huffed slightly, "That's not the point. The point here is that _your _brother just saw us having sex and I revealed to him I'd cheated on him, after quite angrily yelling at him for cheating on me less than 24 hours ago, and he just said that everything's fine? I don't get it."

"Elena," Damon started, "don't you see? He knows he was wrong, I mean, I'd told him multiple times that he had to tell you about his affair with Katherine. It was wrong and it was stupid and he should have known better, but he still kept everything a secret and then it all blew up in his face when he told you and realized, hey, look at that, you weren't so happy about it."

She nodded and he continued.

"All he really wants is for you to be happy, you know? And I guess he figures if he's happy with Katherine, and you're happy with me, then maybe it's time to just forgive, forget and move on with the right person," he smiled as he rested his head against hers. "And I say go with it, before he changes his mind or something."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she smiled.

"You do realize you said you loved me for the first time, for real, right?"

She nodded her head and couldn't stop her grin from widening. "Well, it's true," she whispered. "I do."

"You do what?" he smirked.

She curled her body so she rested on her side, her hand reaching out to caress his cheek. "Damon Salvatore, I love you."

"And I love you," he whispered back, his head moving to place a soft, sweet kiss against her lips. She returned it gratefully and smiled against his lips.

"I'm happy," she stated.

His eyebrow rose, "I'm glad?" His words came out in a question.

"I just...wanted you to know...since I don't think I actually said that out loud yet either." She kissed his neck softly as she lay her head against his shoulder, her arm coming to wrap around his waist, the other reaching to grasp at his hand that rested on her hip. She laced her fingers in his and snuggled close as he tugged the bed covers around their bodies with their joined hands.

Her eyes closed, as did his and they were silent for a moment before,

"Damon?" she questioned, her head leaving his shoulder.

"Hm?" he mumbled back.

"Did you tell me that you told Stefan to tell me about his affair?"

Damon nodded, his eyes remaining closed, his breathing steady.

She abruptly sat up, her hand grabbing his face and pulling it to face her new position. His eyes popped open at her harsh action.

"What?" he growled at her.

"You knew he was sleeping with Katherine the _whole_ time and never said _anything_?"

He couldn't hide the harsh lump he swallowed as he slammed his eyes shut during a cringe.

"Elena–" he tried but she cut him off.

"This is fucking ridiculous," she stated, her voice monotone and flat. "How could you?" she questioned harshly. "How could you keep some–something so freaking important about my relationship from me when you knew how much it would hurt me to find out? How the _fuck_ did you think _that_ was okay?"

Her harshness and sudden swearing caught him off guard. He didn't even realize he'd said that earlier...or that he'd just agreed to saying it without even thinking about it.

"Elena, I didn't want to hurt you." She stood from the bed, cringing slightly at the soreness in her neck. Now she regretted those puncture wounds. "I didn't feel like I was the one that should have told you, I mean, I knew it would break your heart and I couldn't do that to you. Stefan was being stupid and he should have admitted it to you, not me."

"Is that what you think, Damon?" she harshly pulled his sweatpants off the floor and onto her body, tightening the drawstring so they rested comfortably on her hips.

"Yes," he stated, his voice sure. "That's what I think."

"Well, I don't agree with that. I think that you were my _friend_...we were _sleeping_ together. If anything, I should have known that my boyfriend, _your brother_ was fucking another woman behind my back. _You_ should have had the balls to tell me, since he obviously didn't. But don't worry, Damon. It's fine. We don't have to talk about the affair anymore. In fact, we don't need to talk at all."

She walked towards his bathroom, picked up her clothes from the night before off the floor, grabbed her cell phone that she'd realized had somehow made its way onto the bathroom sink counter and angrily walked towards his bedroom door.

"Elena, please!" He was now standing blocking the exit. "Don't do this, Elena. I love you and I really...I really didn't think that I should have been the one–"

"Forget it, Damon. I don't give a shit about what you think," she forced out, throwing his earlier harsh words back at him.

She stormed out of the boarding house and out to her car. He didn't stop her and she didn't stop to wipe away the tears either that she found pouring onto her cheeks while she started up her car and drove away from the Salvatore house.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Blame

O.M.G. I'm alive. And what's this? An update? What is going on here? I know, it's literally been a year since I've posted a new chapter. That's insanely ridiculous and I can't believe I allowed that to happen. I am so sorry to anyone who's been out there dying to read another chapter (if there's anyone who that even still applies to at this point). I wish I could say that school and work and tons of other things were getting in the way, but really I just lost steam with this story. I kinda even lost steam with Vampire Diaries altogether. I got hooked on some new shows and quickly became re-obsessed with Castle (which btw, everyone should start watching if they don't already) and I just couldn't pull out the next chapter since chapter 10 literally stopped on the part of the story in which after it, I had no further ideas. TVD has just gone so far in an opposite direction since I started this story, back after 2x01, so it was hard to find a place to continue to go with it. But magically, I was sitting here re-reading some of the awesome reviews some of you out there left me and I starting beating up on myself for having (anyone?) those who are still waiting have to wait this long. I, personally, absolutely _hate _long wait times and unfinished stories, so I couldn't do that to my own story anymore. I actually have 6 fics that are sitting here on my laptop waiting to be finished because I absolutely will not let myself start something that I can't seem to finish again. But anyways, enough with the useless rambling - I'm sorry for the super long wait and I ask please if anybody is still out there reading this, leave me a review because those are the only thing that pushed me to come back to this story.

BTW, I've already outlined the next chapter so it won't be another year wait for that one ;).

Angst anyone?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or show plot points, but everything else is my own. Please don't plagiarize, it's lame.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Blame**

What the fuck just happened? Damon sat on his bed, feet planted firmly on the ground, face in his hands. He couldn't remember the last time so many crazy actions took place in such a short amount of time. Stefan witnessed his brother having sex with his ex-girlfriend. Stefan brushed the former off as being completely expected and okay. Elena told Stefan _and _himself that she, in fact, loved Damon Salvatore. Elena basically broke up with Damon mere seconds after the fact. To repeat, what the fuck just happened?

Damon hadn't even realized that he had mentioned that he knew about the affair Stefan was having, never mind the fact that he had told Stefan about the importance of revealing his infidelity to Elena.

He slapped his hands against his face. _Damn it, how could you screw things up so bad after they were coming along so beautifully?_ He knew things were too good to be true. He knew that knowing about Stefan's affair (and assisting him in keeping it quiet) would come back and bite him in the ass. It was inevitable. But, wait. Fuck that. This was _not_ his fault. Why would he have to tell Elena about Stefan's affair? That was _not_ his place. He wasn't a part of their fucking relationship. Let Stefan do what he wants. If Elena was suspicious, why didn't she confront Stefan? Why didn't she tell Stefan first that she was having sex with him, before he could walk in on them? Screw that, why didn't she _not_ fuck him and go tell her boyfriend that it was over?

He could still taste Elena's blood in his mouth.

Damon stood. He needed a god damned shower. His feet guided him to the bathroom and under the shower's spray. Hopefully this could be fixed – all of it. How was that going to happen? He didn't have the slightest clue.

* * *

Elena barely made it home driving through her tears. Everything was imperfectly perfect and then it all just tumbled down around her. She knew that her relationship with Stefan was over the second she stepped into bed with Damon Salvatore, whether or not she would admit to believing it at the time it first happened. She knew that Stefan had a right to know that she was sleeping with Damon, but didn't she have an equal right to know that Stefan was cheating on her with Katherine? _Katherine_, of all people on this earth. But Damon. How could he do that to her? She was just starting to really put all her trust in him. He was there whenever Stefan wasn't and he was nice – just nice. Damon didn't do nice, yet he went out of his way to be incredibly good for her.

But that niceness could _not_ help to hide the fact that what he did was wrong. How could he not tell her? It was the only thing that kept repeating on loop in her mind as she parked her car and stumbled up the stairs to her room. But, this was it. Stefan cheated on her and lied about it. Elena cheated on him and lied about it. Even trade. They were both assholes and each party paid the price: the end of their once perfect relationship. Damon knew everything that Stefan was doing and _encouraged_ him to tell her about it. What did she keep from Damon? Absolutely nothing. How could there be a fair trade off here then? She hadn't done anything to hurt Damon before, so why would he do such an awful thing to her and expect her to be fine with it all? Ugh, it was all so angering. She needed a god damned shower. She stumbled to the bathroom she shared with Jeremy, locked both doors and found herself standing under the hot spray. She would _not _cry about this. Those damn boys did _not_ deserve her tears. But she couldn't stop them from coming anyway.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, reflecting off the light dew on the barely pre-afternoon grass as Elena walked through the local park. Her flip-flopped feet were becoming itchy from the blades of grass flicking between her toes as she walked. She didn't want the path today; hillsides and dirt were going to be her friend instead. The park was nearly empty, not strange for a day in the early fall, but it was nice out and Elena needed a walk to clear her head and hopefully cheer up her mood. The lack of people in the area encouraged her to take a breather and lie down on the hill that overlooked a small pond. The quiet would ultimately cause her to think way too much about her current situation, but she figured that her thoughts would be plagued by this _situation_ all day anyway, so why not go and sit where it's quiet and nobody would find her and bother her with annoying questions that she did _not_ want to answer anyway. She pulled her cell phone out of her jeans pocket and turned it to silent. She scrolled through the "missed alerts" on her phone even though there were none; specifically none from Damon.

Despite her anger towards him, she desperately needed him to call her, or text her, just talk to her. Mainly she wanted to yell at him and give him a piece of her mind on the fact that he lied. She needed to get it out and she felt that he deserved it and he would take it from her like nobody else would right now. She needed someone who wasn't on her side because she desperately wanted to be right, despite the part of her that screamed "you're a jackass."

She closed her eyes, the sun warming her face and she sighed. Screw it all. This day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Elena wasn't aware of how much time had passed. She didn't figure that she felt asleep; her brain wouldn't shut down so there was no way sleep was possible. Her face screwed up in anger immediately following the moment someone stood in front of her, blocking the sun and casting a cool shadow over her face. She popped one eye open and let out a huff upon seeing the person's face.

"Fancy a walk in the park, love?" he questioned.

"Damon, why did you follow me here?" she questioned harshly.

"I beg to differ. I did _not_ follow you here. Believe me. You're the last person right about now that I want to see. I thought that walking through the park would be the last place anyone would figure me to be, particularly you, and therefore I could go on with my shitty day by myself." He sat down next to her. "But I guess that this is fate, so I should probably stay because I need to talk to you."

Yes, they needed to talk, she agreed, but that didn't mean she wanted to. She didn't want to hear his side. She just wanted to bitch.

"Damon, I don't want to talk to you right now," she started, "because everything I want to say starts or ends in a curse and will get us nowhere other than more angry with each other."

"Good. I never said I wanted to hear what you had to say. I said _I_ need to talk _to_ you...not _with _you. So shut up and let me speak."

"Screw off, Damon."

"Curse all you want princess, but I'm pretty fucking ticked off at you right now, so I'm just going to talk over whatever it is that you want to say." He was blunt because basically, that was all he could think of to get through to her and have her hear him out.

She made a noise he determined to mean she didn't give a fuck as she closed her eyes, obviously trying to prove she was going to ignore him. He decided to start anyway.

"Stefan was fucking Katherine...for months. I knew it since basically day one. Yeah, it pissed me off to no end that he was doing that and that you had no freaking clue. I was going to tell you the second I found out but I went to your room and all I could do was apologize for the crap that I had done, because they were _my own actions_. I killed your brother, I tried to kiss you. All that was my fault. Stefan sleeping with Katherine...that was in _no fucking way_ my fault. I apologized for the shit that I did, you forgave me and my duty was done."

Elena's eyes slowly opened to focus on his face.

"You never wondered where Stefan was _all the time_? Why I was constantly trying to keep you outside of the boarding house? Or why I kept asking you weird questions like why you like Stefan? And about honesty and loyalty?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but he left no room for discussion.

"God damn it, Elena. I was trying to give you every clue. It wasn't my place to have to tell you something like that. I couldn't bear to have to sit you down and tell you that your boyfriend was cheating on you. Sure, maybe a part of me was waiting for you to walk in on him or something so that maybe it would crush you and you would realize that he was a lying dick and you shouldn't be with him, but he's my brother. I hold some loyalty to him as well. He _asked_ me to keep this a secret. He asked me to _lie _to you, but not once. Not once did I lie to you upfront about what he was doing, but I left it open for you to ask, Elena. You can't blame me for this. But you know what? If you want to blame me for this, fine. If you need to make it seem that Stefan cheating, you cheating and all this _crap_ is on me? Fine, do it. I don't even care anymore." Abruptly, he stood. "You can fuck off, Elena, because I'm done."

Just as he started to walk away she stood and shouted.

"You were my friend!"

He turned around to look her in the eye. "Yeah, so?"

"So, you're supposed to tell friends stuff, _like when their boyfriends are having sex with other women_," she spat angrily while walking closer to him, her shoulders squared opposing his.

"You were _fucking_ your boyfriend's brother. Do you realize how shitty that sounds right now? I didn't lie down with you and then run off to Katherine, Elena. You are trying to make it seem like I'm just as much of a prick as you were. I'm not. I don't _lie_. I don't _sneak around_. I don't spread my legs for whoever comes over and is willing to provide me with comfort. Look in the mirror, Elena, because that's you. Lying and cheating _defines_ you."

He saw the tears that filled her eyes, the glassy tone clouding her brown irises. He couldn't stop. She was finally listening and maybe his aggressively, harsh attitude towards her would give her the kick in the ass she needed. He didn't know where it was coming from, but he knew nobody else would give it to her straight.

"If you think I'm being a dick, fine. If you never want to see, speak to or hear from me ever again, fine. If you want to forget that me and my brother ever existed, _fine._ But the last thing I will let you do is treat me like shit because you're too stubborn to let yourself realize that this is _not_ my fault. You want to be mad, go talk to Stefan, because _he_ cheated on you, _not me_. I'm single, sweetheart so I can sleep with whomever I want. You, on the other hand, should look at the fact that we slept together repeatedly while _you_ were in a relationship. Maybe you should start placing the blame on yourself for a change."

He ignored the tears that rolled down her cheeks, the gasping for breath that she had just started to do and the darkening of the sky that seemed to occur specifically to fit their moods.

"I _loved _you, Elena. I would have been so good to you; I would have given you the world."

He turned around and walked away, not once looking back and not bothering to speed of. She deserved to watch him go. She deserved to hurt after what she had done to Stefan, whether or not Stefan cared to make her hurt. She deserved to know that he wasn't going to put up with her crap or baby her anymore. _Welcome to the real world, Elena_.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Choice

**So final projects and exams are kicking my butt, so this took a little longer to get out, but I'm reeeaally picky about details and I hate posting things that I haven't had time to properly look over. I have my last exam on Monday and needed a break so I finished off this chapter and hopefully sometime this week I'll have another one for everyone. It was probably that absolutely a-m-a-z-i-n-g Delena kiss that gave me the inspiration to start writing TVD stuff again. I wrote an outline for the rest of the story and I estimate another 1, probably 2 more chapters to go before this is finished off. Thanks to everyone still reading despite the long waits. Please review because it makes me so happy to read them!  
**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or it's characters, but I own this story so please don't take it.  
**

* * *

Elena dropped to the grass beneath her, her shoulders sagging, hair falling to cover her face. She let the tears fall as her head bowed down. How dare he say those things to her! How could be so mean? He blatantly called her a lying, cheating whore and walked away. _Just add another tick under the 'My Life Sucks' category for this past week, Elena._ When her legs finally felt somewhat stabilized, she pushed herself up to stand. Just as she did, the darkened clouds above her opened up, the rain coming down harsh and cold upon her. Before she knew it, she was soaked, her feet sinking in the mud beneath the grass so she started to head home.

She made it home and snuck by Jenna easily who was busying herself in the kitchen. She was in no mood to talk, and desperately hoped that she was sneaking back in without a sound. All she wanted to do was lay down on her bed and _attempt_ to forget that this day, and those previous to it, had ever existed.

She didn't even try to kick off her flip-flops upon entering her house; she just let herself leave the dirty, mucky footprints on the hardwood that would surely signal to Jenna that she was in fact home. Maybe she'd clean them up after her head started functioning properly again. She almost stepped into her own room before thinking better of it and kicking off her flip-flops before the entrance. She stopped. All she could see was herself and Damon tangled, naked in the sheets. How could she ever step back in here without having that image of her first time with Damon in her head?

She must have been standing still for a while because when she finally attempted to enter her room, she slipped in the puddle of rainwater that had accumulated on the hardwood during her thoughts. She walked to stand in front of her bed and looked down at her heavy, dripping clothes. _Fuck it,_ she thought. She was too tired to change and too upset to bother. Really, that was the least of her problems right now. She face planted, her head landing nowhere near the pillow, her feet hanging off the edge of the bed. She used her had to push some of her hair away from her face, her fingers getting caught in the now twisting strands. She folded her arms and rested her head on them, closing her eyes and praying for sleep to come. She was desperately trying to prevent herself from starting up with the tears again. They'd somehow stopped during her walk home and she did _not_ want them to make a reappearance. The last thing she needed was for Jenna to come upstairs and start to pelt her with questions.

* * *

She thought she'd fallen asleep, but maybe she didn't because she sensed his presence in her room before even saying anything. She felt the mattress dip beneath his body weight as he sat down close to her. She sniffled and popped one eye open to look up at him.

"Go away, Jer," she muttered, her voice barely making it through the wall her arms had made around her face.

"What the hell happened to you?" he questioned, a smile playing on his lips, but concern lacing his features.

She looked up at him, both eyes this time. Maybe it would be good to talk to someone who wasn't directly involved in everything. It's not like with Bonnie or Caroline; Jeremy wouldn't pry...much. She quickly made up her mind and the tears returned.

"I've made so many mistakes, Jeremy. I don't even know where I stand anymore. I don't know how this happened! I don't know how I became this person. It's not me. I don't want this to be me." She felt the words leaving her mouth with such ease that it surprised her.

"Does this have anything to do with two brothers and the fact that you can't seem to choose one?" The words came out with a smirk.

Elena's head lifted right off the bed and she looked him straight in the eye.

"You don't live alone, Elena," he almost laughed as a cringe appeared on his features while he shifted uneasily on the bed. "In fact, from my room I can basically hear everything that goes on in here, whether I want to or not."

Elena blushed darkly.

"I haven't seen Stefan in weeks and if that," his hand lifted, fingers pointing to her neck, "is any indication of what you've been doing in his absence..." he trailed off, the both of them knowing where he was going with this.

Elena's hand rose to her neck, her fingers lightly tracing the puncture wounds marring her flesh. The marks that Damon had left. She cringed at the dull ache that she now realized existed there when she ran her fingers across them. Her eyes fell down to her comforter, drifting across its patterns at an attempt to ignore the subject. _Great,_ she thought, _even my brother knows how much of a cheater I am._

"Elena, I'm not judging...but obviously," he gestured his hand along her form, "this is having a pretty shitty effect on you. You might want to re-evaluate things."

She paused for a few seconds. "Jer, I _did_ make a choice. I just...I don't think it's going to work out."

"Well...did you maybe consider that you don't actually _need_ to choose either one of them? There's plenty of other...more normal...guys out there for you to choose..." he suggested, adding a shrug of his shoulders to the idea.

She looked at Jeremy in awe; as if he'd just thought of the most genius idea she'd ever heard. _How did he get so smart?_

"That is so true, Jer. Who says that I need _either one_ of the Salvatore brothers to live my life? All they've done is screw me over and lie and cheat and—"

"Actually save your life a bunch of times?" he quickly interrupted with a smile.

"Do you want me to move on or not?" she questioned back quickly.

"I'm just saying..."

"That's so not the point right now Jeremy...Yes, they're good guys, but maybe relationship-wise...being with either of them might just be a stupid idea."

"I don't know, Elena. Just a suggestion."

"Thanks, Jer. It helped...a lot. Now, go and keep Jenna busy so she won't ask me any questions. She doesn't need to find out about this..." she paused, looking him straight in the eye.

He nodded, "Lips sealed, Elena." He stood, patted her shoulder for a second before exiting her room. Just after he did, his head popped back in, "Oh, by the way, Stefan's here."

As soon as his presence was announced, he appeared in her doorway.

"Well, don't you look a tad pathetic," he started off while leaning against the doorframe. That easily earned a glare from Elena. She sat up straighter, bare feet hitting the floor as she scrubbed the dried tear tracks from her cheeks with the backs of her hands.

"Why are you here, Stefan?" she questioned, tone hard.

"Jeremy called me after he'd gotten home, followed your muddy footprints to your door and found you attempting not to cry. He figured that either I had something to do with it or knew somebody who had. Either way, he thought I could help."

"Well, despite what you think Stefan, I don't need your help. I don't want your help, and I actually don't even care what you have to say," she made it clear as she crossed her arms over her chest and stood.

"Right, right. You no longer need me to help you 'live your life,'" he quoted her own words back to her.

Her eyes softened for a second.

"I know you're mad. I mean, you have every right to be. But, need I remind you that we were technically still together when you slept with my brother..."

She looked away, her eyes falling to the floor. He sat down next to her, their shoulders a breath apart.

"What I do know _for _sure is that we both screwed up. I know that sleeping with Katherine was wrong and that I shouldn't have done it and I know that you know what you did with Damon was wrong and that you shouldn't have done it. But, Elena, I think this is a sign." Her eyes met his. "A sign that as much as I love you, and as much as you may or may not still love me, it's not the right kind of love anymore." Her eyes dropped to her hands resting in her lap, but he continued. "Maybe the _wrongs_ that we did were actually _right_ for us." He took one of her hands from her lap. He held it between both of his. "What I absolutely know for sure is that my brother loves you."

Her eyes quickly rose to his again, her eyebrows furrowing in question, her lips moving to say something, but he stopped her.

"Elena, I know. I think I've always known. I mean, how could he not love you? You're amazing, and despite all the bad he's done, all the poor decisions he's made, he'd be so good to you," her eyes started to tear up at hearing the echo of Damon's words in the park, "and he would take care of you." He noticed her tears and squeezed her hand slightly. "He'd do anything for you, probably things I wouldn't be able to do."

"That's just the thing," she started. "He told me he _loved_ me."

Stefan smiled. "See, I told you. I know what I'm talking about."

"No, Stefan, loved...as in past tense. I...I told him that he should have told me about you and Katherine. And we got in a fight over how it wasn't his decision to make in telling me, and about how I have no right to be mad at him for what we were doing or what you were doing and I screwed it up, Stefan, I screwed everything up," her voice became sobs, her breathing laboured as she fell into his arms.

He held her, his hands rubbing up and down her back comforting her, his chin resting at the crown of her head.

"Elena, if I know my brother at all, I know that one fight isn't going to change the feelings he has for you." He tugged her body so she faced him directly. "But I think you need to fix this. I _also_ know that Damon isn't going to come running back to you. Now that you made your decision, you need to tell him where you stand. All he wants is for you to tell him that you chose him; that you want him. I think that's all he's ever really wanted to hear, but never got to." He smiled at her as she nodded and sat up on her own.

They both turned forward, staring off in the distance. Silence filled the room, but it was a comfortable silence. Now that everything was out in the open and they both knew where they stood, they could move on. They could find happiness again. Stefan broke the silence with a smile.

"If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one, because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second."

Elena laughed out loud, "Johnny Depp? Really, Stefan?"

He shrugged, his smile widening, teeth showing brightly. She nodded with a chuckle.

"Well, it's true isn't it?" he questioned, shoving her shoulder with his.

She nodded, "Wait...not for you. You fell in love with me second...now you've jumped back to Katherine..."

"Well, ignore that, we're talking about you now," he said sternly, a smile still gracing his features.

"Are you happy?" she asked suddenly.

He paused with a smile, "Yeah, I am."

"And how do you know that she's not just using you? Or she'll just leave again?"

"Doesn't everyone have to worry about stuff like that? But, it's different this time, Elena. And the only person I fear she'd run away with is Damon, but I'm pretty sure he's changed his mind about her and choosing to focus on someone else. So I'm pretty safe," he chuckled, as if everything between the three of them from the past didn't even matter anymore. "Don't worry about me, Elena," he hugged her, an arm across her shoulders before standing from the bed. "Go to Damon. Fix this."

She smiled and nodded. He turned to leave and just as he crossed the doorway he heard a small voice.

"Stefan?" He turned back to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He smiled and she heard his footsteps down the hall and descending the stairs. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with her hands again.

That's fine. She could talk to Damon. She could apologize and then he'd tell her they were both idiots and kiss her and the world would be right again. Well, at this point all she could do was hope Stefan was right and that Damon hadn't changed his mind.

* * *

**PS. I've been dying to use that Johnny Depp quote, like basically this entire story and I realized I still hadn't and it was getting close to the end so I hope it didn't seem to random or OOC. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
